Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by SeriouslySkullFlap
Summary: AU: Thatcher Grey, General Manager of the New York Yankees, has decided that for his daughter's 18th birthday he will allow her to bet the bat girl for one season. How will Meredith handle living with one of the players? How will they handle her?
1. Flashbacks

_**Line up:**_

**_1. Pete Wilder 2B_**

**_2. Derek Shepherd SS_**

**_3. Alex Karev 1B_**

**_4. Gregory House DH_**

**_5. Cooper Freedman CF_**

**_6. Sam Bennett 3B_**

**_7. Preston Burke RF_**

**_8. George O'Malley C_**

**_9. William "Dell" Parker LF_**

**_Pitchers:_**

**_Denny Duquette SP_**

**_Finn Dandridge SP_**

**_Dylan Young SP_**

**_Tyler Christian SP_**

**_Viper Blue SP_**

**_Bullpen:_**

**_Tucker Jones_**

**_Hank Aaron_**

**_Joe Bailey_**

**_Walter Yang_**

**_Nick Hanscom_**

_**Bold Italics Game Announcer**_

_Italics Flashback_

**Bold Titles of what's going on (when a flashback is or the schedule info)**

Ellis Grey had suddenly died of heart failure leaving behind her loving husband Thatcher and her four year old daughter Meredith. Thatcher struggled to come up with a plan of what to do with his daughter between the months of April and September and hopefully October as well. You see, Thatcher Grey is, and has been, the General Manager of the New York Yankees for as long as Meredith has been born. Plagued by an injury to end his promising pitching career, Thatcher turned to the next thing he knew and that was being in charge. He became the youngest General Manager in Major League Baseball history. When Ellis was alive she would stay in Tampa Bay with Meredith in their home and Thatcher would have a condo in New York so he could take care of the team…his team. Thatcher had to make a decision. Does he take Meredith with him to New York or does he leave her with relatives? Leaving her with relatives would have been ideal for him but to look his daughter in the eyes and tell her that he would be leaving for such a long time…he just couldn't do it to her. He couldn't leave her after not being able to explain fully where her mommy had gone. He decided that he would have to take her with him. It was then that Meredith started to have a passion for baseball. Being around it all the time can do that to a child. Starting from her 6th birthday all she would ask for is one thing.

**A month before Meredith's 6****th**** birthday.**

_Thatcher sets the table for breakfast. He had been up all morning trying to perfect Ellis's pancakes. For 2 years he still had not gotten them just the way she had made them. Meredith noticed but didn't say anything. The look on her face told him everything though. They were good, they just weren't mommy's. He cursed himself for telling Ellis that she didn't have to write the recipe down. How would he know that she would be taken from him so soon?_

"_They're yummy, daddy, they're daddycakes," Meredith says with a big smile on her face and syrup dripping down her chin. Thatcher smiles at his daughter's attempts to make him feel better at his failed attempt at keeping Ellis with them as much as he could._

"_I'll get them right some day, Mer," he says as he takes a sip of coffee. He picks up his napkin and wipes the syrup from her chin. He had just given her a bath and he didn't need a sticky face. They would have to leave for the ballpark as soon as breakfast was over. Spring training was about to begin and he needed to get an early look at some of the AAA players to see if any of them would be staying on the roster._

"_Daddy, my birthday is soon." It wasn't a question. Meredith knew. He had taught her to read the calendar and so she knew that it was approaching. He waits for her to ask him for a pony or something like that. The year before she asked for mommy to come back home. He would give anything to have her ask for a pony. Hearing that question breaks his heart every time she asks. And she would ask every once in a while._

"_Yes it is. And what would you like for your birthday?" Thatcher asks as he begins to clean up the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher._

"_I want my own baseball team so I could be just like you."_

_Thatcher stops in his tracks and turns around. His daughter is still at the table and smiling at him. A huge smile creeps over his face. He had never smiled such a big smile in such a long time. He had no reason to. He kneels down in front of her so he could be at eye level. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I can't give you that right now. How about we come up with something else, ok?"_

"_I want a pony!" she practically shouts out as she jumps off the chair and wraps her arms around his neck._

"_That's my girl."_

**A month before Meredith's 12****th**** birthday.**

_Thatcher has the table set for breakfast but the kitchen is empty and the house is quiet. He should be hearing his daughter stirring around her room but she isn't. "She probably fell back to sleep," he says to himself. "MEREDITH, LET'S GO WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Finally the sounds up footsteps above him begin to sound. She slowly makes her way from her bedroom to the bathroom to take her shower. Thatcher smiles to himself and turns back around to face his griddle. He looks down at the pancake batter and almost cringes. In almost 8 years he still hadn't gotten the pancakes right. 'What he hell did she do to them that made them so special?' he wonders to himself. He starts scooping the batter out and putting it on the griddle. _

_Meredith, still in her pajamas, sleepily walks into the kitchen to take her seat at the table. She rubs her eyes as she grabs the orange juice carton out of the fridge. After grabbing a glass her herself and a glass for Thacther she walks back to the table and pours the juice out. She looks over at her father who is standing at the stove and staring at the griddle almost as if he is willing the pancakes to taste just like her mother's. Meredith had stopped caring years ago but Thatcher didn't give it up. "Still trying to make mom's pancakes?"_

"_I'll get it one day," Thatcher says as he wipes his forehead with a towel._

"_You say that every day. You should try making your own special breakfast…like French toast or something."_

"_I just thought we could keep the tradition…you know…for your mother," he says as he looks into the eyes of his daughter. She seemed to have gotten over Ellis's death a lot easier than he had. There were times when he would try to talk to her about it but she always blew it off._

"_Yeah but pancakes every day? It gets boring. Let me make you an omelet or something. I am really good. Izzie's mom showed us one day."_

_Thatcher sighs. His little girl is growing up so fast. He didn't want her to be old enough to cook. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow you can make me an omelet." He walks over to the table with the platter of pancakes and he puts it down. They each grab from it and put the pancakes on their plates. With one bite Thatcher knew that once again he had failed. "Still not it."_

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. They're still really good," Meredith says as she shovels almost a half of a pancake in her mouth. Thatcher cringes at the site. "So, about my birthday…I was thinking I get to throw out the first pitch on opening day. That would be a sweet gift."_

_He knew he couldn't give that to her. Just like years before she had asked for something about baseball and even though he seemed to be in charge he still couldn't just parade his daughter around and give her all the things she wanted. Most years he couldn't. The year before she asked for a spot on the team…first base. He just laughs and tells her to ask for something else. That something else would always cost him and arm and a leg but she was happy and that's all he wanted. "I wish I could do that for you but you know how Colin is." Colin Marlow, the team's owner, Thatcher would always blame it on him. The truth is if Meredith bat her eyes at Colin enough he would probably cave but Thatcher kept that to himself. "Think of something else."_

"_A car?" she says with a devilish grin on her face._

"_Keep dreaming," he playfully says as he takes a sip of his orange juice._

**A month before Meredith's 16****th**** birthday.**

_Thatcher had tried to wake her so many times that morning. She just wouldn't budge. Not even pulling the blankets off of her did anything. She just turned away from him and went back to sleep. He could tell she just wasn't pretending to sleep because the snores that would come from her were enough to wake up the neighborhood. How she didn't wake herself up with them were beyond him. He walks out of the room and grabs an air horn from the closet in the hallway. They had used it at one of the spring training games to cheer for her favorite player Alex Karev. He is their first baseman. He almost smirks as he looks at the button he is about to press. It's almost too cruel but he has to get her up somehow. He still didn't trust to leave her at home alone. She wouldn't want to miss any of it for the world anyway. He would always ask her if she still wanted to come with him and she always said of course. Without thinking about it anymore he blasts the horn and Meredith springs up and screams. Thatcher can't help but laugh. "Oh real funny, Dad," Meredith snaps as she stands up. She doesn't say another word to him as she leaves the room to take a shower._

"_Teenagers, gotta love them," Thatcher says as he leaves the room. He walks down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He takes his notebook out of the cupboard. The notebook that contains every single combination of spices and pancake batter that you could possibly think of. None of them had been close to Ellis's. He sighs and puts the notebook back. He was too tired to try again. He grabs cereal from the cabinet and pours a bowl for himself and for Meredith. He waits for her before pouring the milk. He wouldn't eat without her. It seemed like meals was the only time he would see his daughter anymore. He looks down at his watch and notices she is taking an awfully long time in the shower. "Save some water for the rest of the state, Meredith!" he yells up to her. He loved to bust her balls because he knew how much it would annoy her. He could almost feel it as she rolls her eyes at him._

_Meredith finally makes her way down to the kitchen and sits down at the table. Something is different. What is different? She starts to look around the room. Thatcher is confused but he looks with her. Smells…where are the smells? The griddle is not on the counter. There isn't a big mess of batter anywhere. She looks down at the table to notice that in her spot instead of pancakes and toast is cereal and an apple. "You gave up?"_

"_Just for today. I hope that's ok." He didn't want Meredith to think that he had stopped thinking about Ellis or that he didn't care anymore. He was just tired of disappointing her. No matter how many times she said she didn't care he could see it in her eyes when she took that first bite every time that they didn't taste like the special pancakes Ellis had always made._

"_It's cool." They pour the milk onto their cereal and eat in silence. The only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was the crunching of the Corn Flakes. Every once in a while Meredith would look up from staring into her bowl at her father. She knew it was hard for him to be without her mom. She would never let anyone know but she still missed her too. She glances over at the calendar and then back at Thatcher. "This year is my sweet 16."_

"_I already started planning your party," Thatcher replies thinking he knows exactly where the conversation would be going. She wants this big expensive party and he was going to give it to her._

"_Yeah I know. About what I want…" she hesitates before going on, "I want a date with Dylan."_

_He drops his spoon at the sound of the word date. He practically chokes on what he had in his mouth. "Dylan who?" he knew the answer to this but he had hoped his assumptions would be wrong. She couldn't be talking about…_

"_Dylan Young. He's so hot." She could and she was. _

"_Absolutely not," Thatcher says almost immediately after Meredith stopped talking._

"_But, daddy, why?" Oh sure now he's daddy. When she wants something they both knew that she couldn't have._

"_Don't but daddy me. You know why. He is married and you're too young to date anyway."_

"_I'm going to be 16!" As far as he was concerned all he could hear was 6._

"_Exactly. Too young. Think of something else."_

_Meredith pouts but the wheels begin to turn. How could she spend all her time with the team that she loves even more than she already does? A smile creeps in. She has just the thing. "I want to be the bat girl and I want to travel with the team."_

_Thatcher thinks for a moment before answering. He definitely would not let his 16 year old travel with a bunch of baseball players. He was tired of saying no to her. "For your 18__th__ birthday. I will talk to Colin and for your 18__th__ birthday you can be the bat girl."_

_Meredith's face lights up with joy. She stands up and walks over to Thatcher and hugs him around his neck, "Thank you, daddy, thank you so much!" She races out of the room and to her room to tell her friends the good news._

"_You're welcome, sweetheart._


	2. First Workouts

**February 15 – Spring Training - Pitchers and Catchers Report for First Workout**

The alarm sounds at 6am. Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep. SLAM. Meredith practically punches the button to turn that god awful sound off. She immediately regrets changing her soothing sounds of the ocean sounds to the horrid beeping but it was all for a good cause. It's first day of spring training. Only pitchers and catchers report but it's still exciting all in the same. She would get to see Dylan and all the other guys and she would try to persuade her dad to add what ever hot young guy from the minors she finds attractive to the team. Of course he would also have to be good. She would never sacrifice the good of the team for some man candy. Groaning as she makes her way out of bed she starts heading to the shower. She hears Thatcher's snores coming from his room. She smirks as she creeps along the hallway and into his bedroom. She grabs a spare pillow from the closet and throws it at him nailing him right in the face. "Wake up, dad, pitchers and catchers today!" she says happily and then returns to her journey to the bathroom. He grumbles to himself as he pulls the pillow away from his face and throws it on the floor.

Thatcher looks over at his clock. It says 6:15 but it might as well say 4:00. Why on earth was she waking up so early? They don't have to be to the ball park until 9. It finally dawns on him. This was the year. This was the year he had promised her 2 years prior. This wasn't just any other season. His daughter would be traveling with the team. She'd be working as the bat girl. She'd be down there with all those players. She's turning 18 this year. 'No that can't be right' he thinks to himself. 'She can't be turning 18. Not so soon.' Colin had already told Thatcher that it was no problem. They smoothed it all out with Richard Webber, the team's manager. Now all he would have to do is figure out who she would be living with. There is no way he would let her live in New York all by herself. She needs someone to look after her and he won't be around much this season. He knows he should have told her already but he just hasn't been able to find the words or the time. He knows if he didn't have baseball that he would probably never see her. During the off season she is always off with her friends Izzie and Cristina. Not that is a bad thing but sometimes…ok all the time he misses her.

Meredith is already out of the shower when Thatcher finally makes his way into his shower. He was tempted to just sit in this tub for a while but he didn't want Meredith barging in on him asking how long he will be. He opts for a quick shower and shave before getting dressed and making his way down to the kitchen where Meredith already has breakfast prepared. She had perfected Izzie's mom's omelet, making it better and better each time around. "We have a few young pitchers reporting today. We're going to see about bringing a few up from triple a. There is one I want you to meet. I think you'll like him."

Meredith rolls her eyes. She hopes Thatcher isn't trying to set her up with some baseball player. She actually isn't one to want a relationship. Not the going out on a date kind of relationship anyway. The kind of relations she has she is pretty sure Thatcher wouldn't even want to think about that let alone set her up with some guy. "When you say I would like him does that mean as a player or as a husband?" Meredith teases. She knows her father means well but she'd rather just seek out her own guys. It's too creepy when he tries to play a part in her "love" life, if you could even call it that.

"Of course as a player. There will be no husband talk. You're not even old enough to date."

"You always say that."

"I always mean it." He is half teasing and half not. He isn't stupid. She is almost 18 years old. Of course she is going to be interested in boys and boys would be interested in her. He just can't let go of his little girl. Not yet. He isn't ready. He hasn't had enough time to prepare. Eighteen years is not enough time. "Plus I know you're saving yourself for Alex Karev."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I do not like Karev. Not like that anyway. He's my favorite player and I worship the baseball ground he walks on but that doesn't mean I like him like that. I don't." She stands up to clear the table. Thatcher notices that the jeans she normally wears is replaced with shorts that are way too short and he knows for a fact that once she gets to the ball park her legs will be cold. Not to mention the shorts are too short for his liking. "Anyway, the man for me is Dylan."

"Dylan is married." They have had this conversation so many times before. She has been "in love" with Dylan Young from the day she saw him on the mound. He is one of their better pitchers. Yes he is handsome and that is what Meredith saw first. It was the first time she saw a man for their looks first and their talents second.

"It doesn't mean a girl can't dream."

"You're going to put some pants on before we leave right? It's not summer yet." Summer isn't the real issue. It is the damn length of it. 'It should be illegal to make shorts that short' he thinks to himself and he hears the groans from his daughter.

"It's going to be 70 today," Meredith says knowing that answer is not going to be good enough for her father.

"Go step outside on the deck. If you really feel you can be outside with those shorts on in that weather then fine. But I know you and you don't like to be cold."

She'll show him. She'll walk right out there and show him that it's a perfectly mild day. It's perfect weather for wearing shorts. She smirks as she opens the door from the kitchen to the outside deck. Immediately the brisk air hits her legs and arms. She shivers. Ok maybe 70 degrees isn't what she thought it was. Or maybe 70 degrees isn't what she hoped it was. She quickly walks back inside. "Pants it is."

Meredith comes back down stairs with pants and even a light Yankees jacket on. Thatcher grabs his briefcase and they're off to the ball park. Every time they pull up to the park the same excitement goes over Meredith like a wave. Thatcher is so happy that it is something he can share with his daughter that they both look forward to every year. It's the first day of workouts and Thatcher quickly gets into General Manager mode as they make their way on to the field. Thatcher likes to be right down with players for spring training. It gives him a better look of where everyone is at. Meredith would usually hang out in the box for a while but this time she walks right out there with him to take it all in.

At 9am sharp the players make their way on to the field to begin stretching. The bleachers have already begun to fill with fans. The crowd cheers as soon as they see the familiar blue jerseys and white pants make their way out of the clubhouse. Meredith knows to stay out of Thatcher's way when he is doing his job. He gets very much in his own little world when he is watching them and he doesn't like to be disturbed. She likes to sit on top of the dugout and watch them do their thing. Her feet dangle down over the side as most of the players are now on the field and have finished their stretching. Someone is missing though. She scans the field. She counts the players. Then it hits her. Dylan isn't there. Where could he be? Just then he feels a tap on her foot. She looks down and sees Dylan smiling up at her. She smiles back.

He loved to tease her. Her crush on him isn't actually a secret around the clubhouse but they all know it's harmless and they think it's cute. "Oh hi, Dylan, you're late."

"Someone thought it was funny to hide my cleats," Dylan says as he steps up onto the field. "See ya later, Mer." Mer, he called her Mer. She is floating on cloud 9 before the voice of her father interrupts her day dream of Dylan and her running together in a meadow of joy and happiness and love.

"Meredith, there is someone I want you to meet," Thatcher says, "Come on down here." She looks at the person standing beside him. He is tall and handsome and built and he is looking at her. No, he is staring at her. She wonders if he notices that she is staring at him too. His light brown hair just about shines in the sun and his light blue eyes are soothing but piercing all at the same time. As she hops down from the dugout and walks over to where they are standing she looks him over once more. His strong arms and broad shoulders make her want into melt into a puddle. Dylan who? Who is this guy? Thatcher is oblivious to the stares and he is grinning from ear to ear at the thought of this prospect on their team. "This is Mark Sloan, future Cy Young Award winner and the future of New York Yankees pitching."

"Oh come on Thatcher, at least let me do my own bragging," Mark says as he throws a quick wink in Meredith's direction.

"I'm Meredith, glad to have you aboard," she tires to say as calm and professional as possible. She is using everything in her not to make a yummy sound at the sight of this man. "So you're in the minors?"

"Yeah, stuck in triple a when my right hand man Shep is in his second year in the majors," Mark says as he looks to Thatcher. He looks right back at Meredith not even expecting a response back from Thatcher. He was just busting balls. Mark appreciates his time in the minors, he has grown a great deal due to the coaching he has had but he knows he is ready to be brought up. He looks Meredith over. Every curve of her body is perfect. The way the jeans hug her legs and thighs, he can't see much under the jacket but he can only imagine that her breasts are as perfect as the rest of her. He makes his way back to her eyes and he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Well, I don't want to keep this guy away from his workout any longer. I just wanted you two to meet. I'll see you in a little bit, Meredith."

"It was nice meeting you, Meredith," Mark says with a smile. Before her mouth can form words Thatcher and Mark walk back over to the home plate area where they're going over some drills. Meredith watches Mark's perfectly shaped ass as they walk away from her.

"Holy crap, I want that man," she says out loud but to herself. She realizes what she has just said and quickly corrects herself, "On the team, I mean, I want him on the team." There is no denying it though. She can't keep her eyes of off him. She watches as he throws back and forth with their catcher George O'Malley. His form is perfect. They laugh as George makes an "ouch that throw hurt my hand" gesture. His smile is perfect. Everything about him is perfect. She would have to convince Thatcher to add him to the roster somehow. She needs to be around him. She wants to find out more about him. Like Thatcher would need any convincing. He seems to be as in love with him as she is lusting for him. She waits patiently for workouts to be over so she can talk about who she thinks they should keep with him. Mark Sloan is on the top of her list.

**February 20 – Spring Training - Position Players Report for First Full Workout**

The day the whole team reports for the first time is one of Meredith's favorite times of year. It's when all the players begin to get back into their routine for the season. Most of them have kept up some of kind of workout schedule in the off season but it's nothing like that Richard has them do in spring training. She likes to watch them sweat. It's also good to see the whole team together again. The team is like her extended family. No matter who it's been in the pinstripes they have always taken her in like a little sister ever since Thatcher started bringing her around. Spring training gives her an opportunity to catch up with them and see what they've been up to because during the season it's all business and she stays up in the box with her dad. Not this year. This year she'll be right down in the dugout with them. The excitement of it all is the reason she is up so early this morning. She signs online to hopefully catch one of her friends on. Luckily Izzie is up too.

MeredithSloanNYY: Hey Iz, it's Mer. New screen name.

IzzieKarevNYY: oh hey Mer, I am loving the new screen name. Dylan would be so jealous.

MeredithSloanNYY: That's why I am not telling him. You have to see this guy in person, Iz, the pictures online don't do him justice.

IzzieKarevNYY: I think Cristina and I are going to most of the games.

MeredithSloanNYY: The guy keeps flirting with me so that is always a bonus. I hope my dad keeps him on the roster then I would see him all season long.

IzzieKarevNYY: Don't remind me of that. I am going to miss you. Plus I'm a little jealous.

MeredithSloanNYY: I know, I'll miss you guys too but I have wanted this for so long.

IzzieKarevNYY: I know. It's great.

"Meredith, are you up? Start getting ready to go," Thatcher yells into the room as he walks by. She looks down at herself, she's still in pajamas.

MeredithSloanNYY: Well I gtg, almost time to head to the ballpark. Everyone else shows up today.

IzzieKarevNYY: Good luck with raping Mark Sloan.

MeredithSloanNYY: I'm not going to rape him, Iz, not yet anyway. Hehe. See ya.

IzzieKarevNYY: Bye.

MeredithSloanNYY signed off.

Meredith shuts her computer down and practically skips to her closet. Today's outfit would have to be chosen carefully. It has to be perfect. She had been playing this little game with Mark Sloan ever since she had met him. Each day her jeans were a little tighter and rode a little lower on her hips. She likes the way he looks at her as a lion would look at a lioness before pouncing. It's hungry and passionate and she loved to see him that way. Ever since she first met him she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. They would flirt whenever he got a chance. She just liked being around him. Nothing takes away from the lion look though. That is what she finds herself waking up for every day. No one had ever looked at her that way before. It felt good.

After she gets dressed she walks down to the kitchen where Thatcher is sitting at the kitchen table reading the sport's section. Of course he was. As far as the Greys are concerned there is no other section but the sport's section. "Do we still have the waffle maker?" Meredith asks as she grabs herself a glass of orange juice. "I am in the mood for waffles."

"We had to throw it out. Remember that whole fiasco we had? Someone put too much batter in and it almost exploded."

"You're over reacting. It wasn't even close to exploding." She grabs his arm. "Come on let's go get some." He smiles and stands up. Her teenage years had not been as hard to get through as he thought they would be. He heard some horror stories about teenagers hating their parents, something about that's just in the hormones. He was so terrified that one morning she would stop talking to him and that would have left him so alone. She is his whole world. He lives and breathes for her. There were times where she didn't say as much as he would like but never once did she flat out stop talking to him. There was no rebelling, no shouting matches, and not once did she say 'I hate you'. When Colin told him once that his daughter said that to him Thatcher dreaded that some day that would be him, but it wasn't. Her voice breaks his thoughts as he stands outside the car smiling. "What's wrong with you?"

"Im sorry, what?" he wonders to himself how long he could have been standing there just smiling off into the distance.

"You're smiling like a goofball. If we don't hurry we won't be able to eat anything until the concession stands open and I know they won't have waffles."

"Let's go then."

They both get into the car and head to the waffle house that is just a little ways down from the ball park. As they enjoy their breakfast Thatcher contemplates telling her that he won't be around this season. He still hasn't figured out the best time to spring it on her. He knows he is running out of time but he is a little scared of her reaction. They hadn't been apart from each other for any long periods of time in her whole life. He is worried about how she will handle it but he is more scared that he will be affected more than she will. The waitress brings over their waffles and Meredith immediately grabs the syrup and pours it all over. He just watches her enjoy her meal. She looks up at him and notices he hasn't even touched his food. "If you don't eat you'll be so sorry, dad."

"I have something to tell you." He sounds a bit serious so she puts her fork down and focuses her attention on him. He fidgets in his chair a bit. This is a lot harder than he thought that it would be. "I um I won't be around this season."

"What do you mean? Where are you going to be?" She isn't sure if this is good news are bad news. She is a bit torn. On one hand she knows that she would miss him but on the other hand she would have some freedom for once in her life. It had always just been the two of them. Thatcher and Meredith. Meredith and her dad. Thatcher and his daughter. This would be a great opportunity for it just to be Meredith.

"Helping out in Columbus."

"So this means I get the condo to myself?"

"No, you're staying with one of the players. I will not have you staying in New York by yourself."

Meredith rolls her eyes, "I don't need a babysitter."

"It won't be like that, Mer, it'll be like having a roommate. Just please do this for me. It's not easy." He stops there. He doesn't want to tell her how much he's going to miss her. He's a grown man. He is supposed to be stronger than this. She didn't seem to be too heart broken over being away from him for so long anyway. He didn't really expect her to. She is almost 18, she can't stick around her daddy forever no matter how much he may want it.

"Fine, ok, who are you sticking me with?" She could tell how tortured he is by this and she didn't want to argue with him about it.

"Derek Shepherd. He is closest to your age. Plus I trust him. He's a gentleman. I know you were hoping for Alex Karev but I think Derek is the better choice."

"Dad, I seriously don't have a crush on Alex Karev."

"Sure you don't, sweetie. Come on let's eat so we can go." They finish their meal, leave some money, and drive to the ball park.

Meredith hangs out by the dugout so she could see all the guys come out onto the field. As each player walks by they make sure they great her. She smiles and waves and says her hi's to everyone. When Mark comes out he stops and looks her up and down. "Can't wait to see what jeans you were tomorrow. I would probably get to see crack," he says as he stands only inches from her and speaking in a low voice almost right into her ear.

"If it's nice enough I'll wear my shorts. They're really, really short," she says back.

"I'll be sure to pray for sun and lots of it." Richard calls for Mark to get onto the field. "See you later." Mark runs out to where everyone else is to begin stretching.

Meredith is watching Mark and gets lost in her naughty thoughts and she doesn't even hear Alex say hi. "Yo, Mer, earth to Mer!" He begins waving his hand in front of her face. She quickly turns around to face Alex and blushes. She hopes he hadn't realized what she is doing. It's bad enough they all know about her crush on Dylan.

"Alex! Hey!" They hug. "How was the offseason? It looks like you've been working out."

"Yeah I am trying to become more of a homerun hitter. So I hear you're going to be working with us this year. Bat girl, very sexy."

"Oh god, please don't let my dad hear you calling me sexy. He still thinks I have a crush on you."

"Stop denying it, we all know it's true," he teases, "So no posse today?"

"Nope not today. You better get out there. Richard is in a mood today." Alex runs out to great the other players.

Derek is next to come out of the clubhouse. He sees Meredith standing there watching the field. He is unsure if he should say something to her or not. Eventually they will have to become better acquainted but he isn't sure he wants to right now. Thatcher had to really talk him into letting Meredith live with him. The season before he and George O'Malley had lived together and he was happy with that arrangement. Just like Meredith, Derek just didn't want to get stuck babysitting. Thatcher assured him it wasn't like that and he just wants her to be protected. He should at least say hi, he doesn't want to be rude. He walks up the stairs and over to where she is standing. "Meredith."

She nods. "Derek. Hey…roomie," she jokes and he laughs with her. "I'm sure you don't like this as much as I don't but don't worry, I won't get in your way or anything."

"At least I'm not the only one who feels that way about this. We'll have to set some ground rules I guess like no clothes allowed." He smiles and she giggles. "See you around, buddy." He winks at her before running out onto the field. 'This is going to be an interesting year' she thinks to herself as she takes her usual spot on top of the dugout.

As Derek stretches he thinks back to when Thatcher had asked him to take Meredith in and how annoyed he was about it. Seeing her now after all those months he begins to think that maybe it isn't such a big deal after all.

**February 19 – Spring Training – Position Players Report**

'_It's finally baseball season again' Derek thinks to himself as the bus pulls up to the stadium. It's really the only time he feels alive. His offseason is spent training and working out in preparation for this moment, first day of spring training. All of his hard work and dedication had paid off in the season before when he won Rookie of the Year. As he drops his equipment off by his locker in the clubhouse Thatcher walks up to him. "Hey Derek."_

"_Oh hey, Thatch, I didn't think you'd be here today," Derek says trying to read him. He couldn't tell if Thatcher was coming to him with good or bad news. He hoped it would be good._

"_Yeah I just needed to come here and ask you about something." He pauses. He isn't sure how he should go about saying what he wants to say. "My daughter is going to be traveling with the team this season as the bat girl. You remember Meredith?" Derek shakes his head yes. "I am not going to be around this year and I was wondering if it would be ok if she stayed with you."_

"_Thatcher, I'm a baseball player, not a babysitter."_

"_It's not going to be babysitting. I understand she's going to be 18 but I just don't trust New York and her alone in it."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Please, I'll even pay you out of my own pocket. I just want her to be safe."_

"_Now this really is starting to sound like babysitting. You don't need to pay me, I'll do it. Don't ask me why but I'll do it."_

"_Thank you so much." Thatcher pats Derek on the back and leaves the clubhouse. Derek shakes his head at himself and almost immediately regrets the decision he has made. He doesn't want to live with some teenager that is just going to get in his way and be annoying. He really had no choice. It would be dumb to piss off the guy who is responsible for if you stay on the team or get traded to some place awful. Being on the Yankees had always been his dream and he wasn't going to mess it up over some girl. He just hopes that they will just stay out of each other's way. _

"_I can't believe I let him talk me into that," he mumbles before going in for his physical._


	3. Workout

Meredith and Cristina take a seat next to Louis and Izzie sits next to CJ

**February 25 – Spring Training – Workout**

Thatcher holds the party invitation in his hand to his only daughter's 18th birthday. She has been the only woman in his life for 14 years. His little girl. His princess. The apple of his eye. The bright pink colors that jump off the page of the hand (or computer) made invitation is not what surprises him. Izzie and Meredith both love their pink. It is what the invitation says that makes a vein in his head feel like it's going to burst. He looks at it over and over again thinking the words are going to change but they don't. It's not some nightmare. It's not a sick joke. It's reality. "Moms, lock your boys up?" he questions as he reads the words off of the paper, "I don't think so. Casa de Grey? Couldn't you have just given out the address? You'll have to redo them, Meredith, I'm sorry. I know time is running out but this is unacceptable." He places the paper on the kitchen table and looks into the eyes of his daughter. She looks like a deer in headlights. "What?"

"We kind of already sent them out," she confesses and she bites her lower lip hoping that he keeps his cool. She had a feeling he wouldn't like them and that's why Izzie had sent them out days before showing them to their parents just in case they got a reaction they didn't like. Meredith had gotten a text message that morning that Izzie's mom loved the invitations so she thought it was safe to show Thatcher. Thinking back on it she realizes she should have listened to Cristina and not shown him at all.

"Kind of as in definitely?" She nods yes. Thatcher sighs. He can't really be mad. He did tell her she could take care of all of the invitation arrangements. He kicks himself for not knowing any better. Where was this in "Single Parenting for Dummies: Father Addition"? There was no chapter on your 18 year old sending out an invitation telling all of Tampa that she's a sex crazed woman now. "How many of the Yankees did you send them to?" He almost doesn't want to know. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. He'd find out later on that day when they'd go to the ballpark.

"Just a few. Don't worry, daddy, just the younger guys." Again with the daddy thing. He's starting to get a complex that any time the word daddy is used bad things are to come. He isn't sure 'just the younger guys' is making him feel any better. Not with the words "lock up your boys" now painfully etched in his memory for the rest of his life.

"Like who?"

"Karev, Shepherd, O'Malley, Blue, Parker, and Sloan. Now I know Mark isn't officially on the team yet but he is my friend." In the week they have known each other Mark and Meredith had gotten pretty close. When they weren't flirting with each other they were talking baseball. Meredith would share stories of what it was like to be Thatcher Grey's daughter and Mark would talk about his journey to the minor leagues and hopefully the majors soon enough.

"Don't get too attached."

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you guys were going to finally bring him up." Meredith calms herself down. She doesn't want to show her father that she might feel a little lost without seeing him every day. She never had a guy that she could be so attracted to and yet have a great time with. Most guys she was attracted to she just slept with them and sent them on their way.

"We're unsure of what we're doing with him yet, that's all. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine, it's your roster that is going to suffer. I'll be out in the car." She grabs her purse from the table and her jacket from the back of the chair and storms out of the house after grabbing the car keys off of the hook by the door. Thatcher finishes his coffee, puts the mug in the sink, and walks out of the house. He opens the driver's side door and gets in. She had already turned the car on to crank the air conditioning up. He silently pulls out of the driveway and they're on their way. Neither of them says a word the entire ride to the ballpark. As soon as they park Meredith gets out and walks into the stadium. Now Thatcher is finally beginning to see what having a teenage daughter is all about.

Instead of taking her usual spot outside of the dugout Meredith decides she'd rather not talk to everyone so she sits down on the bench instead. She takes a bag of sunflower seeds out of her pocket and begins chewing the shells off one by one. After the shells are off she takes it out of her mouth and throws it into a cup. She had been taught this when she was 10 years old and she had gotten really good at it. As long as it wasn't too windy the shells would almost always make it in. The next one she takes out of the bag she chews off with her teeth and spits it out trying to get it into the cup. "That's real class right there, Meredith." She looks up and sees Mark standing over her with a smirk on his face…as always.

"I bet you can't get it in," she flirtatiously says as he takes a seat next to her. It is still a little early before workouts start so he has time to talk with her a bit.

"I have never had any problems before." She puts his hand into the bag just as she does and their hands touch. They linger there for a few moments with their hands next to each other before he finally grabs a seed and puts it in his mouth. He takes the shell off with his teeth and shoots it in the direction of the cup. It bounces off the back of the cup and lands right in it. "OH!" He says as he pumps his two fists up in the air.

"That's nothing, watch this." She takes another seed out and gets the shell in her mouth. She closes her eyes and shoots it in. It lands straight in the cup without touching any side of the cup. "Now that's skill."

"I'm sorry I didn't see anything. I was too busy watching your mouth." They lock eyes and he takes her hand in his. They are about to lean in to kiss when Mark feels a hand on his back. Derek is standing behind him with Mark's glove in the other hand. Mark quickly pulls back and turns around and to face Derek.

"You almost forgot this," Derek says as he drops the glove into Mark's hands, "Good to see you're finally taking my advice and coming out here early to get an extra workout in. They'll notice shit like that." Derek finally notices Meredith sitting there next to Mark. "Oh hey, Meredith, I didn't see you there. I loved the invitation, by the way, very clever. I bet Thatch had a fit."

"Yeah he didn't like it too much but I really don't care what he thinks. Izzie and I like it and that's all that matters. Anyway you guys should get going for that early workout. Don't let me keep you." Derek immediately runs out on to the field while Mark hangs back for a few seconds just looking at her before Derek calls his name and he turns around to catch the ball Derek had thrown to him. They walk further out on to the field to have a catch before it would be time to stretch.

Meredith goes back to her cup and her sunflower seeds. Her attention is more on the two men out on the field than her sunflower throwing. She misses time and time again and not really realizing it. Why stare into a styrofoam cup when you have two sexy men in front of you? She is so attentive to what is going on on the field that she doesn't even realize Alex had sat down next to her. "I don't remember you ever missing this much in the how many years I've known you. Something must be wrong," he says, totally oblivious as to where her eyes are looking.

"I'm fine. Just not paying attention to what I am doing," she says as a smile creeps across her face. Alex finally looks at where her attention lies and laughs.

"Finally legal, huh, so which one of them is your next victim or are you going to try both of them on for size?" Meredith smacks him in the arm. "OW! I'll just take that as both then."

"I'm not telling you. You have a big mouth. Besides, I haven't even made my decision yet…if any. I didn't even say I was going to sleep with any of them."

"Yeah but you want to and what Meredith wants Meredith gets…well except for Dylan. Meredith will never get Dylan." Alex fake pouts and Meredith can't help but laugh. Over the years they had become the best of friends during the season when she would be living in New York since she didn't have Cristina and Izzie. Alex is 6 years older than her and he treats her like his little sister. He is Meredith's favorite baseball player as well. When they started hanging out with each other Thatcher got the impression that Meredith developed a teenage crush on him. They would always joke about it because that wasn't the case at all but there is no changing Thatcher's mind once it's made up.

"My dad isn't going to be around this season. He's having me live with Shepherd."

"Well that was a mistake," Alex jokes, "But seriously, it will be good for you to be on your own for a while. I think you need it."

"I was thinking the same way. It's too bad he wasn't going to just let me stay in the condo. I'd try to get Izzie to come up for the season. I know she's going to be lost without me. Cristina can hold her own so I'm not worried about her."

"Speaking of Izzie, how hot has she gotten since I last saw her?" Alex says with a devilish grin on his face.

Meredith smiles along with him, but inside her stomach is doing somersaults. Alex had never mentioned Izzie, not by name before anyway. He always referred to Cristina and Izzie as a group and he always referred to them as the posse. Not only did he say her name he is asking about her hotness. They had never talked about what Meredith should do if he brought her up. They just didn't think it would be something that would happen. Meredith knows Izzie would kill her if she handled this question the wrong way but she is just unsure of what she should say. Of course Izzie is a drop dead gorgeous young woman but does Meredith want to act like she's the hottest thing around? Is that the way Izzie wants him to know her? He'd see for himself in a few days so Meredith decides to just be honest. "She's amazing, breathtaking even."

"Awesome," is all Alex says before standing up and joining Derek and Mark in their game of catch.

As soon as Alex is out there Meredith reaches into her purse and grabs her cell phone. She flips it open and begins typing out a text message to Izzie.

To Izzie from Meredith: Alex just asked about you.

To Meredith from Izzie: Holy crap.

To Izzie from Meredith: I almost kissed Mark Sloan.

To Meredith from Izzie: Holy crap again.

To Izzie from Meredith: I know.


	4. Birthday Party

March 9 – Party

**March 9 – Party**

The time has finally come, the time where they get to celebrate Meredith and Izzie turning 18. Thatcher isn't worried about Izzie, yes she and Meredith have been friends since they were in diapers but she's not Thacther's little girl. Meredith is Thatcher's little girl, but now she's all grown up. They have a spring training game today but Thatcher let Meredith sleep in. She won't be joining him today. She will be staying home with the party planners, Izzie, Izzie's mom Claire, and Cristina to set up the party just the way they want it. The kitchen table is lonely without her. He really isn't even in the mood to eat anything. He would probably just leave the house if her voice didn't pop into his head. When Thatcher would act that he's too busy for breakfast Meredith would always remind him that he'd hate himself later if he didn't eat anything and every time he ignored those comments she would always be right. The toaster dings and he grabs the scorching hot English muffins and drops them on to a plate. He spreads butter on one half and jelly on the other half. He could never choose butter or jelly so he always has both.

He pours himself a glass of milk and sits down at the table to eat. He is up earlier than usual today because today he will be picking up Meredith's birthday gift. She had been a little bit unhappy with him lately so he hopes this will make up for it. It had always been his plan to give her a car for her 18th birthday and a car is what he got her. He looks at his watch and sees that it's time to go. He leaves a little note for Meredith on the refrigerator door that says 'I'll be back before I head to the game. Don't go anywhere until you see me.' He hesitates before adding in, 'Love, Dad.' He's sure she'll roll her eyes at the last part. Who else will be leaving her a note? He doesn't care. She will never be too old that he will stop saying I love you even though she hardly says it anymore. There was a time where every few minutes she would tell him but he hadn't heard it in such a long time. He grabs his keys from the counter and quietly leaves the house. Or he thinks it was quiet. The sound of the front door closing is enough to wake Meredith up. She looks over at her clock and grumbles, "Seven? It's too early!" She pulls her blankets over her head to keep the sunlight out and sleeps for another hour.

The sound of Thatcher coming back home wakes her up once more. She slowly rolls out of bed and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. She knows she isn't going to the game today which she is a little bummed about. She never missed a thing since as long as she could remember. She wouldn't miss setting up their party with her two best friends for anything though. Plus she hadn't been able to hardly spend any time with them since spring training started. Usually right after workouts were over Thatcher would drop Meredith off at Izzie's, Cristina would stop by and they would all have dinner there but lately she has been going out to dinner with the team after the workouts. After her shower Meredith walks back into her room and puts the navy blue workout shorts that she stole from Alex's locker and a wife beater. They would be working outside for most of the day so she figures she would dress as comfortable as she can.

Thatcher hears her shifting around upstairs so he knows she is awake. She obviously hasn't come downstairs yet because his note is still on the refrigerator door where he left it. He pulls it off, crumbles it up, and throws it into the garbage can. He doesn't want the surprise to be ruined by her looking out the window and seeing the car in the driveway so he decides to call her down. "Meredith! Can you come down here for a minute?" She runs down the stairs and joins him in the kitchen. He looks over her before continuing. Is she really going to wear that? He knows better than to question her about her clothing. He doesn't want to argue with her. It's her day and nothing is going to ruin it. "I have to show you something outside."

Meredith is still half asleep so she is clueless that it could be something for her. They walk outside and at first she doesn't even see it. "Did you mow the lawn to look like the outfield? That's so awesome." Thatcher shakes his head and laughs as he points in the direction of the driveway. As soon as she sees it she screams and starts jumping up and down. "You got me the Solstice? Seriously? That's mine to keep forever and ever and ever? You're the best, daddy, thank you so much." She hugs him tight. He hands her the keys. She squeals and takes them from him.

"You're welcome." To see her so happy just makes his day. He assumed her reaction would be something like this but to actually see the smile on her face…it just makes him so happy.

She runs over to the car and hugs it. She opens the door, sits down in the driver's seat, and puts the top down. "How do I look in it?"

"You look perfect. That car is made for you. Why don't you go pick up Cristina in it? I have to go."

"Cristina is going to freak out!" she says as she gets out of the car to say goodbye to him. "Bye, daddy, I'll see you later." She hugs him tight one more time. He could tell that she really appreciates that he gave her such a nice gift. She wasn't expecting it since she thought being bat girl was her gift. It was time she had her own car. She's going to be a woman and she needs to be able to get around herself. Thatcher starts walking towards his car. "I love you, daddy!"

He turns back around with tears almost in his eyes. He can feel them welling up. He'd never hear the end of it from her if he let himself cry. He smiles as wide as he could possibly smile. Hearing those words from her…it makes his life complete. "I love you too, princess. I'll see you later." He turns back around and gets into his car. Meredith gets into her car and pulls out of the driveway. Thatcher hangs back just for a second so he can compose himself. He doesn't know what has come over him but he starts laughing and crying at the same time. His little girl is becoming a woman. He's going to be away from her for 6 months. She is starting to fall for one of his players. Soon she will want to move out of the house and get married and have kids and he will be left all alone. He doesn't want to think about these things right now but he can't help it. He is scared, scared of the day that will come where she leaves him and he will have nothing to look forward to. He finally composes himself and pulls out of the driveway. Before the game he has a meeting. He has some trades to make before the season starts.

With the top down, the wind flowing in her long blonde hair, sunglasses down, Meredith just about feels as if she is on top of the world. The Pontiac Solstice is the car she dreams about at night. The bright red coloring of it could be seen for miles and the black leather interior makes it pop even more. If this car were a man she'd have sex with it…although she'd never actually say that out loud. Not with people around anyway. She doesn't bother calling Cristina. She wants her to be surprised. She pulls into Cristina's driveway, gets out of the car, and rings the doorbell. Cristina comes to the door. "Oh hey Mer, I wasn't expecting you until later. We were just going to out on the boat. Wanna come?"

Meredith steps to the side so Cristina could see the car, "I thought we'd go for a spin in this instead." Cristina's jaw drops. "Isn't it great?"

"Does Thatcher need another daughter? My birthday is coming up in a few months," Cristina says as they start walking towards the car. "But seriously, Mer, couldn't he buy you a car that both Izzie and I could ride in? He just doesn't think about us."

"You two could go back and forth sitting in the middle."

"Yeah right, that's all Izzie. I am going to tell them I'm leaving. I'll be right back." Cristina runs inside and practically yells into the back yard from the kitchen that she's going out for a drive with Meredith. She runs back out to the driveway and gets in the passenger seat. "Oh god, I just had an internal orgasm. This car is sex, Mer." Meredith pulls out of the driveway and they're off. "What the hell are you wearing anyway? Even with this hot ass car there is no way a guy is going to want to sleep with you wearing that."

"I didn't know I would be leaving the house. I am dressed to set up the party not to pick up guys."

"You should always be dressed to pick up guys, Mer," Cristina says as they pull down a road and passed some boys sitting outside a coffee shop. Meredith slows down so they could get a better look at the guys. The guys ogle the car and the two beautiful women in it. Cristina waves to them and Meredith blows them a kiss and just when the boys start to walk over to them Meredith speeds off. Cristina and Meredith start laughing. "That was great."

"This car is going to be so much fun," Meredith says as she turns on the radio. The rest of the way home they sing along with the songs. Meredith makes sure to drive passed the beach before going back to the house. Cristina insists that they make sure the surfer boys see them in the car. With the music blaring Meredith pulls up slowly aside the beach. The surfer boys turn around to see where the music is coming from. One of them nods in Meredith's way. Cristina nudges her to go over to him. "He's no Mark Sloan."

"Yeah but is Mark Sloan right here right now in a skin tight wetsuit? I think not."

Cristina does have a point but Meredith still isn't interested in some random surfer boy. Normally she would be. The old Meredith would get out of her car and give the surfer boy a quickie in the empty life guard shack. This Meredith has no time for boys when she has a man that could just ravish her. She doesn't know from personal experience but how can a man that looks like Mark Sloan not be a stallion in the sack? Tonight is the night. Tonight she will get her birthday gift from him. All she wants from him is a screaming orgasm or twelve. "Let's go. Izzie and Claire should be at the house in any moment." Meredith drives off just as the surfer boy makes it to the road.

"She's sorry!" Cristina yells out to him. "Call me!" She turns back to Meredith. "You're such a tease…I love it."

"When you meet Mark, you'll understand."

"I'll never understand you, Meredith," Cristina says and Meredith giggles. Perhaps Cristina is right. It wasn't like her to turn down a good sex session even when she did have her eyes on someone else. She almost felt guilty as the surfer boy started walking towards them. That wasn't like Meredith either. Guilty was not in her vocabulary. She didn't get emotionally attached to anyone or so she thought. It's not worth it to over analyze, not right now, not when they're in this hot car…her car. She gets onto the highway and speeds the rest of the way home. The wind in their hair, the speed, the thrill, it's such a rush. A girl could get addicted to this feeling.

It's not long after Meredith and Cristina get to Meredith's house that Claire and Izzie show up with tons of balloons and a few huge canisters of helium. The party planner and caterers would soon be showing up to get set up as well. Meredith and Cristina greet them at the door. "Hey Cristina and Meredith," Claire enthusiastically says as they make their way inside. She hugs both of them with her free arm. The other is carrying the bags and bags of pink and black balloons.

"My dad wants everything in the backyard," Meredith says as they make their way through the kitchen and out into the backyard. "I've had the pool heater running today just in case we needed it but it seems to be pretty hot without it."

"Iz, you have to see what Thatcher got Mer for her birthday."

"Oh I want to see!" Izzie squeals as she jumps up and down.

"Come on, Mer, show her real quick."

Meredith looks in Claire's direction. They hadn't even gotten started and Cristina already wanted to take a break. She did want to show off her new car but she didn't want to give off the impression that they didn't want to help. "Go ahead, girls, there is plenty of time to get these balloons blown up. I will enjoy the newly heated pool while you go see."

The three girls practically run to the garage where the car is parked. As soon as Meredith opens the door Izzie's eyes go wide. "That's the most amazing vehicle I have ever seen before in person," Izzie says as she walks up to it.

"How amazing is it to drive?" Izzie asks. "I bet you look amazing in it!"

"We get it, Iz, it's amazing," Cristina says, getting a little annoyed at the amount of times Izzie has said amazing. "And don't even think about it. Mer and I have already decided that I will take good care of it while she's in New York."

Meredith laughs, "I don't think so." She hadn't thought about what was going to happen to the car when she leaves. She knows Thatcher won't let her bring it to New York. She will just have to worry about that later. She still has a month to figure it out.

"Yeah well I got to ride in it," Cristina brags.

Izzie rolls her eyes, "Not everything is a competition, Cristina."

"Says you."

If you didn't know better you would think that Izzie and Cristina never got along. They are polar opposites and they're always fighting. That's just their way. It always has been and probably always will be. Meredith could probably watch them bicker back and forth all day but they have a party to set up and knowing Claire she won't be getting out of the pool any time soon. They go out to the car to get the helium for the balloons and bring them into the back. Meredith had found a website with these pink and black balloon weights so she runs up to her room to get them so they could get started. Before she leaves her room she grabs her phone to see if Thatcher had called. She has a text message.

To Meredith from Mark: I'm pitching today and you're missing it. BooHoo.

She just giggles and slips the phone into her pocket. She will have to come up with a clever comeback later. She grabs the box of weights and brings it out to the back yard. When she gets there Izzie is cracking up laughing and Cristina can hardly contain herself. Even Claire, who is now sunning herself on a raft in the pool, is laughing. As Meredith gets closer she hears a little munchkin voice coming from Cristina's mouth, "Oh hey, Mer, we represent the lollipop guild!" They all start laughing.

"You know, some of that helium is for the balloons," Meredith teases as she fills up a balloon to give it a whirl. In her own munchkin voice she says, "What do I sound like?" Hers is more high pitches than Cristina and they start hysterically laughing. Half of Meredith's come out with her helium voice. "I could do this all day but seriously we should get started."

One by one Meredith and Cristina fill up the balloons and Izzie ties them onto the weights. Claire is working with the party planner to get the other directions placed where they want them. As the party planner and her staff begins to set up the caterer comes. They decided they'll have a regular BBQ and a hibachi grill show as well.

"Mark texted me," Meredith says, breaking the silence, "he's pitching today."

"Oh please, Mer, don't remind me of the surfer boy fiasco this morning. I am still disappointed in you for it." The confused look on Izzie's face clues Cristina in to elaborate. "Meredith had this perfect bodied surfer boy in his wetsuit just drooling all over her and her car and she just drives off. She's gone completely crazy."

"You should have at least shared him with Cristina, Mer."

"Thank you. That's what I said."

"You both are too much. Don't worry. Dell is coming to the party."

"Please, I don't like Dell," Cristina says but the flush of her cheeks tell them something different. "I just like to look at him."

"Do you think the guys are really going to show up?" Izzie asks. They had always thrown their party together but they never invited anyone from the Yankees. All the guys they gave invitations to had told Meredith they were coming so she has no reason to think otherwise. They made the party late enough where they would have time after the game to shower and relax a little bit before showing up.

"I know Alex will be here," Meredith replies as she raises her eyebrows suggestively.

They continue to fill the balloons up with helium until the last balloon is finally filled. They place them all around the yard. They line the pool with them. The rest will go to the party planner and they will make an archway out of them. The whole party had been planned very specifically between Izzie, Meredith, Thatcher, Claire, and the party planning team. They know exactly what the yard is going to look like, exactly what food will be eaten, and exactly what kind of music will be played. All of their friends from high school, their families, everyone will be at this party. They had worried about inviting the players there because they didn't want them to get mobbed but the guys assured Meredith that it would be ok. They want to be there for her and Izzie. Meredith made sure that they could find sanctuary in the guest room if things got too crazy.

Thatcher arrives home and doesn't go straight into the backyard first. There is one more thing he has to give Meredith. He has been waiting for this moment since she was a baby. It was something Ellis had planned. Thank god she had left it in her will or Thatcher would have completely forgot about it. As soon as he was reminded he made sure he would never forget again. He goes up to his room and takes a small wooden box out of his dresser drawer. As he holds the box in his hand he thinks back to the day Ellis had come to him with it.

**16 Years Earlier**

_Meredith finally falls asleep after the third story he read. As soon as she turned 2 she had gotten very stubborn about sleeping. He picks her up and puts her into the bed and then puts her blanket on. He kisses her on the forehead and stands up. Ellis had walked into the room to give her a goodnight kiss as well. "She finally fell asleep?" Ellis asks as she walks over to the bed._

"_Yeah. It took three stories to do it."_

"_She just likes to hear her daddy talk."_

"_I don't think she likes her big girl bed."_

"_She'll get used to it." Ellis has something in her hand and fidgets around with it. It's a nervous habit of Ellis when she fidgets with something. "I was looking through a bunch of my mom's old things and I came across this necklace. The chain is old but the pendant is what's important. We could always buy a new chain for it. I want to save this to give to Meredith on her 18__th__ birthday. Do you think she'd like it? I want it to be something that could be passed on in the family. I think my mother would have liked that."_

_Ellis hands the pendant on the chain to Thatcher to look at. The green emerald in the middle reminds him immediately of the green in Meredith's eyes. The diamonds on the side sparkle from the hallway light shining in just like her eyes sparkle when she's happy. He looks up at his wife who is patiently awaiting his reaction. "It's perfect, Ellis, you know how Meredith loves shiny things. The green is just perfect for her."_

"_I'm glad you agree. I am going to keep it in a box locked up in a safe in the closet so nothing happens to it. Don't let me forget to give it to her. You know how I am with remembering things."_

"_I don't think you'll ever forget, El, this is something special that you two will share. I can't wait."_

"_Neither can I." He hugs and kisses her gently on her forehead. They watch as their little girl tosses and turns a few times before finally resting peacefully. Ellis goes to put the box into the safe like she said she would but Thatcher lingers there in the room. He could watch her sleep all night if he could. His little angel. He doesn't stand there too long as Ellis calls him to bed from the bedroom. "You coming to bed or what?" He just smiles and finally leaves the room closing the door but not all the way, leaving the door slightly open to let the hall light sneak in to the room. Ellis is already sleeping by the time he gets there. He chuckles to himself. Meredith definitely got her sleeping habits from him. He pulls his wife in close and drifts off to dream land._

He wipes a tear from his cheek as he puts the box into the pocket of his jacket. He hadn't planned any kind of special speech that he wanted to say before giving it to her. He knows it will just come to him when the time is right. This is the time. There are only a few people at the house so how ever she reacts she is among the people that she wouldn't mind crying in front of if that is what it comes down to. He hadn't been prepared for his side of the emotions though. Remembering Ellis and how much he misses her everyday. He isn't sure if he's ready for this. How can he help her when he can't even control himself? He is on autopilot though, there is no turning back. He walks out into the yard and walks over to Meredith who is sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in. Izzie and Cristina are in the pool splashing each other.

Thatcher puts his hand on Meredith's back when he gets to her and she jumps. She hadn't realized he was there. "Dad, don't sneak up on a girl like that!" She sees that there is something different about him. His eyes are glassy and his face is blank. The usual smile isn't there. "Is something wrong?" She stands up as he begins to walk away and follows him. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

He takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket slowly and grabs onto the box. Words. He is searching for words. He can't seem to find them. This was supposed to be their special moment. This was supposed to be Ellis's way of showing Meredith how much she loves her. It was never supposed to be him making the speech about how she has finally become a woman. He doesn't know what to say. He should have thought about it but every time he did he just broke down. Tears slowly begin to roll down his cheeks. He is ruining the moment Ellis had planned. This was supposed to be her moment.

One more deep breath and he takes the box out of his pocket and holds it in her direction. Before opening it he finally speaks. "Your mother wanted you to have this." He opens the box to reveal the emerald pendant that just shone in the light. The newly bought necklace filled with diamonds tries to rival the shine of the emerald but nothing shines brighter than green. Not the green in her eyes when she is happy and not this emerald that had been kept all these years. She looks up at him and back down at the open box. She doesn't know what to say. He begins to cry but he finally finds the words, "It was your grandmother's. She wanted to give it to you on your 18th birthday to celebrate you becoming a woman. She was looking forward to having this special mother daughter moment and I know that nothing can ever replace that but I am very proud of you. Some day when you have a daughter you will be able to have that moment with her…for the both of you."

Meredith looks up at Thatcher who is almost hysterical, down at the box, and back up at Thatcher. She can't form words. She doesn't know what to say. She just hugs him and buries her head into his shoulder and begins crying with him. He rests his head on her head and holds her tight. She never thought anything like this would happen. She tried not to talk about her mom with Thatcher because she knew how much he missed her but she never really took time to think about just how much she really misses her. "I miss her, daddy."

"I do too, sweetheart, I do too."

The pink and black balloons along with the matching polka dotted table clothes and colored streamers strategically placed around the backyard are all set up. It would still be 2 hours before anybody shows up and that gives the girls just enough time to shower up and get ready. Thatcher and Claire are talking with the caterers and party planners to coordinate what times certain things will happen. They had all agreed that if there were gifts given, neither of the girls wanted anyone to bring anything, that they would be put on a table on the deck and they would be opened at another time. "Girls, you should go get ready just in case anyone shows up early. You know how some of your friends are," Thatcher says as he walks over to the girls who are still hanging out by the pool.

"Dad, that's why I told Violet to get here at 9 instead of 8. Don't worry, I have it all covered," Meredith says as she stands up. "Izzie, you can use my bathroom and Cristina can use the guest bathroom. I will use my dad's." Izzie and Cristina get out of the pool and start to towel off.

They are so busy talking about how great the party is going to be that they don't realize that Alex has come into the back yard. He walks over to Thatcher and shakes his hand. "Hey I know I am early but I thought you could use some help getting things set up."

"Thanks, Alex, there are a few things I still need to do. You can help me set up the yard lights so we'll actually be able to see tonight."

Alex walks over to the group of girls. He hugs Meredith and kisses her on the cheak and does the same to Izzie and he says, "Happy birthday, girls." They are a bit stunned to see him but Meredith instinctually hugs and kisses him back. Izzie is frozen. She actually hasn't been this close to him before…and he kissed her…and touched her. Alex smiles at Izzie and she smiles back but still too frozen to say anything.

"You're early," Meredith says.

"I got taken out of the game early so I took my nap and showered and thought Thatch probably needed help." Meredith is trying to stand behind Cristina so Alex doesn't see that she's wearing his shorts. He notices right away that she's acting strangely and takes a step to the side to see what she's doing. "Are those mine?" He didn't need to specify what he's talking about. They all knew they were Alex's shorts and Meredith snatched them.

"What? No. Of course not. I've had these forever." Of course she is lying. She took them from the locker room after the second day of workouts. She was in there to get some extra towels but as soon as she saw the shorts peeking out of his bag she couldn't resist. As he begins to walk closer to her she takes a step back.

"I bet they have my name on them. Let me see your ass," he says as he tries to look on the back side of the shorts.

"Well that's a rude thing to say!" Meredith shrieks as she begins to run away from him.

"I know they have my name on them!" he calls out as he chases her. When he catches up he wraps his arms around her and grabs onto one of the legs of the shorts and looks on the back. Sure enough there is 'KAREV' in big white letters. "See they are mine, you little thief!"

"Mine now," she says with a giggle and she runs away from him again. "We're going to shower now. See you when we get back."

The three girls go into the house and take their showers. Meredith has her and Izzie's dresses hanging up in her room. They decided they were going to wear the same dress but different colors, black and pink of course. Meredith would wear the black and Izzie would wear the pink. The dresses are perfect for the Florida spring weather. They're not too fancy and not too casual. When they were shopping for the dress when they saw this one they knew it would be perfect. The dresses go to a little bit below the knees with spaghetti straps. Meredith has a pleated pink netted overlay and Izzie has the same but the color black. Izzie has a black sash waistband and Meredith has pink. The neck line plunges but still leaves a bit to the imagination. The girls and their parent's were both satisfied with their dresses, even Thatcher.

They all meet in Meredith's room to get changed and to get ready. Cristina had gone shopping with them and got her dress in the same store as Meredith and Izzie. They even convinced her to go along with the black and pink theme. It took some time to get to her agree but even Cristina would admit that when she put the dress on she immediately fell in love. Her dress is black and strapless and made to fit her body perfectly. There is has a majestic bow that wraps around her waist, which of course is pink. They take turns doing each other's hair and makeup before slipping into their dresses. As soon as each of them are in their dresses they begin to get excited and nervous. They look amazing and there will be ball players there. Really, really good looking ball players.

They look out into the backyard from Meredith's bedroom window to see if anyone has shown up. It looks like the rest of the guys they invited from the team have already shown up. Thatcher has immediately put them to work on getting the rest of the yard set up. In the middle of all the men they spot one pink dress. "Crap, Violet's here. Let's go down and get her before she says something stupid to one of the guys," Meredith says and Violet begins to follow them around like a lost puppy. They all go outside to greet Violet.

"Hey guys, you look amazing!" she says as she gives each of them a hug. "I went with the pink thing you had going with the invitation. It looks like it was a good idea."

"Maybe Charlotte and Naomi did the same," Izzie says enthusiastically, "that would be so cool."

"So I call dibs on Viper," Violet says as she rubs her hands together. "He's so yummy."

"No. There are no dibs on anyone. These are my father's players and a few of them are my friends. We are to treat them like people and not like the man meat that they are," Meredith says as they look over at the guys who have all cleaned up pretty nice. They're wearing dress shirts with either slacks or khaki pants. "I know it's going to be hard…but…yeah…hands off."

Mark sees the girls and walks over. "You girls look amazing." He gives Meredith a hug and she hugs him back and puts her head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Mer." He pulls away but she wants to stand there forever and take all of him in.

He next hugs Izzie. "I know we don't know each other but happy birthday, Izzie," he says. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"That's Cristina and Violet," Meredith says as she points each of them out, "we are still waiting on a few others."

"I probably should have worn a pink shirt. I didn't get the memo about having to match the invitations," he teases as he looks down at his dark blue shirt. "Well I should get back to work. This is the last time I come to one of your parties, Mer, I show up and am immediately put to work. What's that about?" He winks at her before walking back over to where the guys are putting up a gazebo.

Cristina laughs, "And she talks about hands off. What was that, mm?"

"That was Mark Sloan," Meredith says, still staring in his direction. She quickly snaps out of it. Anyway, let's go show Violet my car.

"Great idea!" Izzie exclaims as they walk over to the garage. As they open the door from the driveway Meredith hears footsteps behind her. She turns around to see Derek walking up the driveway in a light pink dress shirt and black slacks.

"Hey, Meredith, happy birthday," he says as he gives her a hug. "I, um, I have sisters, a lot of sisters. So I know that when the invitation is pink and black pretty much everything else will be." Meredith giggles at his nervousness about wearing a pink shirt.

"Pink is good on you," Meredith says, "the guys are in the back but my dad is putting them to work so you can hang out here with us until we go back. I am waiting for a few of my friends to show up."

"I don't know. I am wearing a pink shirt then I would be hanging out with a group of girls? I'd never hear the end of it. I'll catch you later though." He smiles to everyone else and walks into the backyard.

"I can't believe you have Derek Shepherd at your party," Violet says but then finally looks into the garage. "Oh wow, that is a nice car."

"It's more than nice. It's the sexiest thing in the world," Cristina says.

"Aside from Dell Parker," Izzie ads with a giggle knowing it would get Cristina mad.

"Or Alex Karev," Cristina says bitterly, "Should I tell him you have his poster up over your bed?"

"No please don't."

After Naomi and Charlotte show up they all make their way back into the backyard. Most of Izzie's and Meredith's family has shown up. The DJ has begun to play the music and the sun is almost all the way set and the yard lights turn on. The whole backyard is lit with low light creating a pretty romantic mood. The girls have created a dance floor on the patio next to where they set up the gazebo. None of the guys are dancing. They're by the food and eating. After working up an appetite by dancing the girls decide to take a seat at the hibachi grill. That is the big hit of the night. They're lucky they even got a spot. You would think that the birthday girls and their friends would get first showing but they were too busy dancing that they forgot.

"So do you think the guys are having a good time?" Meredith asks as she looks over to see them all huddled together under the gazebo. Some are sitting on the chairs that are set up and some are still standing.

"They're having a good time with each other," Cristina says, "What the hell is wrong with them anyway? We're 6 sexy bitches. We should go over there."

"I am starving, Cris, I am going to eat," Meredith says as she stabs a fork into her shrimp, "then we can go over there."

While Meredith, Cristina, Violet, Naomi, and Charlotte talk about how amazing the party has been and about how yummy the food is Izzie and Alex keep watching each other. Every time a slow song comes on she wants to ask him to dance but she chickens out. He continues to drink is beer and she stays put at the hibachi table. Celine Dion's "I love You" comes on and Izzie finally works up the courage to get up. She puts the fork down on her plate and stands up. The beginning music has just started, no lyrics yet. She knows this song by heart though, it's her favorite song. It would be the perfect birthday gift to be able to dance with Alex Karev to her favorite song. She wills herself to walk over to him and just ask. She finally gets to the gazebo after what felt like a mile long walk. It's not as awkward as she thought it was going to be. The guys don't even look in her direction as she walks over to where Alex is sitting. They're all engulfed in their own conversations. "Hi, Alex, I was just wondering if you would want to dance with me." Alex hesitates for a moment. "Please." He just smiles and stands up. He puts his beer down on the table, grabs her hand and they walk out to the dance patio.

As the lyrics of the song play out she looks up at him to see if she could tell what he's thinking. He just smiles. "You really look beautiful tonight," he says softly.

"Thanks," was all she could muster up the courage to say. All that she keeps thinking is how good he looks in black. He is wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt. If they didn't have the lights on she probably wouldn't be able to see anything but his eyes which she wouldn't be opposed to either.

As soon as Izzie and Alex begin to dance the guys walk over to the girls and ask them to dance. It's just like a high school dance. Viper and Violet, Charlotte and George, Cristina and Dell even though Cristina had vowed to herself that she wouldn't be those sappy slow dancing people.

Mark holds Meredith close to him as they dance at the far corner of the patio. He is significantly taller than her so she rests her head on his chest as they step to the music. He rests his head on hers and whispers so she can only hear, "I want to kiss you." She slowly looks up at him and he continues, "but I don't think it would be such a good idea. Not in front of your family like this."

"Ok." She smiles and puts her head back down on his chest. She wants to kiss him too but at the same time she knows that it's not safe to get too attached. Thatcher had told her they weren't sure what they wanted to do with him yet which means he may not be getting called up. As much as she has tried not to like him she hasn't been able to help it. It means a lot that he wants to kiss her. She'll take that for now.

"I got you something for if I get called up though." He reaches into his pocket and she lifts her head back up to see. He pulls out a condom and smirks. She giggles but puts her hand over his hand so nobody sees. "I'll hold onto it for you," he says as he puts it back into his pocket and they continue to dance.

As the song comes to an end Izzie finally gets up the nerve to talk again. She is so nervous around him. She had dreamt about meeting him so many times and never once did she expect it would feel as good as this. It's as if they've known each other forever. "Thanks for dancing with me. This is my favorite song."

"Thanks for asking me. I never would have worked up the courage to ask you. I wasn't even sure you'd want to."

"I wasn't sure I was going to work up the courage myself." As the closing notes of the song play out they start to walk off the patio. He can't keep from looking at her. She is so beautiful. Every time he looks at her it sends shivers down her spine. "Do you want to?" She doesn't finish her sentence but instead she points to the pool house that sits just off the patio. Alex isn't sure that he should. She is young and she seems to have taken a liking to him. He doesn't want to take advantage of her but how can he resist when she is looking at him like that. Her body looks perfect in her dress and now all he can think about is how she would look out of it. His libido takes over and grabs her by the hand as they sneak into the pool house without being seen.

Everyone else that was dancing on the dance patio had gotten off after the Celine Dion song. Everyone but Meredith and Mark. Another slow dance came on so they stayed out for that too. Neither of them wanted to move from that spot and that moment. It all feels so right. This time Meredith and Mark are looking into each other's eyes and every once in a while they'd smile. "He's not going to call me up, is he?" It was like Mark was reading her thoughts. Her eyes must show her worry or maybe he's just that good that he can read her like a book.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't talk a lot of business with me. He just warned me." She doesn't want to finish the rest of her sentence. The rest of it would confirm both of their fears. Mark would be going back to Columbus and Thatcher didn't have enough confidence in him to have him in the majors yet.

"Warned you about what?" He knows he will probably regret asking but he needs to know. He'd find out sooner or later anyway. There are only a few more weeks before the regular season starts and the trade deadline is in just a few days. Curiosity has gotten the best of him and now he has to know what Thatcher said to her.

"He said not to get too attached," Meredith says as she hangs her head. She can't look into his eyes as she says it. She knows it will probably hurt him more than it hurts her.

Mark isn't sure what to say. He just hugs her and says, "Well that sucks."

He was going to kiss her. Alex Karev was actually going to kiss her. She had dreamed of this moment since she was 13 years old. It had played out a million different ways, yet none of them had been as exciting as this. She parted her lips and closed her eyes, anticipation sending her blood gushing through her veins.

The moment his lips caressed across her's was like dying a slow death. She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips when he captured her mouth with his. His tongue teased into her mouth, tracing the soft skin of the roof of her mouth. Tentatively, she returned the favor. It isn't that she is naïve about kissing, she has kissed more than her fair share of guys. That was all it had been about though, kissing. Kissing with Alex would lead to more. He would expect more, and she was more than willing to give it to him.

She felt his hands wander to the hem of her dress. Her heart rate accelerates even more. Softly, he slides his hands up the back of her thighs, his thumbs slipping beneath the edges of her panties. Her mind struggles to remember if she had worn a cute pair. She lets out a small sigh of relief when she remembers that they were new, perfectly matched to her dress and made of silk.

His hands wandered further up, dragging her dress with them. A touch of fear starts to creep in. She wanted this, but not this fast. She starts to open her mouth, to tell him to slow down a bit, only to have him take it as an invitation for another kiss. She quickly forgets all about slowly down, barely notices that her dress is now in a heap on the tiled floor of the pool house.

"You okay," he murmurs in her ear when she starts to tremble. She nods, her eyes wide. She isn't sure why she is shaking. Yes, it is a bit cool, but not that cool. Nerves, she decided. She is just nervous because she knows she is about lose her virginity, and she's going to lose it to the man she has spent most of her life loving. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure," Izzie insisted, her voicing coming out as small squeak. She stumbled backwards, letting a small giggle when she trips on a pile of towels. She lands on her back, legs sprawled open. She giggled harder, thinking that she was in the perfect position. "Are you?" She teased. The nerves were gone, replaced with a boldness that shocked her. Sitting up, she reaches behind her, undoing the strapless bra that matched her panties. She held it up for a second, then tossed it in Alex's direction.

He chuckled, the started unbuttoning his shirt. She watches with rapt attention as his tanned, muscles are revealed. He looked like a God. Her God. She could worship him all day. She memorizes every inch of him, savoring the site of his naked body. He grins when he catches her staring. She lifted her chin, her gaze colliding with his. Their eyes hold as he lowers himself next to her.

"So soft," Alex murmured, tracing a finger down her cheek, across her collar bone and into the valley between her breasts. His lips retrace the trail, his hot mouth covering one nipple. She gasp, unprepared for the sensations that shot through her body and settled between her legs. There was a needy ache starting there, an ache that demanded attention. He was happy to oblige, slipping two fingers into her body. She stiffens momentarily, unprepared for the invasion, for the sense of stretching. As he moved his fingers in and out of her body, though, she relaxed, enjoying the heat that was building.

She caught his face in her hands, dragging his mouth up to her's. Their tongues tangle together, teasing in and out of each other's mouths. She protests slightly when he removes his hand. He wedges himself between her legs, the tip of his penis brushing against her slit. She gulps, wondering if she should tell him that she has never had sex before. She decides against it. Men like Alex didn't want innocent little girls, they wanted experienced women who gave as good as he did.

Her nails dig into his shoulders as he eased his cock inside her. She bit her lower lip, focusing her eyes on his beautiful face. She fights the urge to scream when he shoves himself fully in, tearing through her innocence. "You're a virgin!" Alex accused. His face was a mixture of shock and horror. He propped himself on his elbows staring down at her face.

"Was," she said weakly, "was a virgin." Maybe she should have told him. Maybe there was some trick to making the first time feel good. As of now, she hated sex. It was painful. It was…disappointing.

"Don't you think you should have told me that?" Alex asked, he started to shift his body away from her's. Instinctively she hooked her legs around his waist, stopping him. She begged him with her gaze. It had to get better than this, otherwise Meredith and Cristina wouldn't craze it the way an addict craves their next fix. He sighs, leans his forehead against her's. "You should have said something. A first time should be special. It shouldn't be some…one night stand with a guy you barely know."

One night stand. It hurt. It hurt like hell to hear him actually say what she had already known. She lets her legs go slack, trying not to cry. She wouldn't' cry. She was tougher than that. "You can go," she whispers. She should have known this would end badly. She very seldom got what she wanted. Why should this have been any different. She was just another one of Alex Karev's conquests.

He shifts again. She expects him to leave. He doesn't though. Instead, he presses a gently kiss to her lips. Soft, sweet, and amazing. It took her breath away. Slowly, he started to move inside her. The pain was still there, but it was starting to fade, leaving a welcome heat in its wake. This was it. This was how she had pictured it. Two people who loved each other consummating that love physically. Oh, she knew deep down that there was only love on her part, but she could imagine. Just this once, she was going to let herself think that Alex Karev loved her.

It's not until around 2am before the party guests start to leave. The gift table is filled with different pink, purple, or black bags from various friends and family members. Since they hadn't asked for anything there was mostly birthday cards on the table, they more than likely would be filled with money or checks. The 6 friends are under the gazebo almost passed out from the day. They find entertainment in hitting a balloon back and forth to one another. Cristina hits the balloon hard and hits Izzie right in the face. They all laugh, even Izzie. Her mind is elsewhere. Had she made the right decision having sex with Alex? It feels right. She feels lucky that her dreams have come true but she's worried that in a few days that feeling will pass and she will be kicking herself for even asking him to dance.

"Are you ok, Iz?" Meredith asks. Meredith knows Izzie better than anyone. When Izzie has that distant look on her face it means something happened. Something bad.

"We'll talk later, ok, Mer?" she really didn't want to talk about it in front of Violet, Charlotte, and Naomi. She isn't even sure she wants to talk about it with anyone.

The collective silence of the group is a sign for the friends to go home. Everyone has already gone. The guys left a few hours before, they have a game tomorrow. Violet, Charlotte, and Naomi say their goodbyes and they leave. Cristina and Izzie are going to stay over and go to the game with Meredith. As soon as they're alone Cristina turns to Izzie, "Ok, Iz, spill it. What happened?"

Izzie shifts a few times in her chair uncomfortably. "I um I'm not a virgin anymore." When she says it she is a little ashamed but she says it with a smile.

"What?" Cristina and Meredith both say at the same time. "With who? Where? How?" Cristina continues to ask.

"With Alex Karev in the pool house," Izzie explains as her smile gets wider.

"Well happy birthday to you," Cristina says as she crosses her arms across her chest. Meredith and Izzie both laugh. It was a pretty happy birthday.


	5. March 15 & March 17

March 15 – Spring Training – Tampa Bay Devil Rays New York Yankees 1:15pm

**March 15****– Spring Training – Tampa Bay Devil Rays New York Yankees 1:15pm**

Ever since Meredith was given her car a week prior Thatcher would be lucky to see his daughter before going to the ball park. He sighs as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. Her hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. She yells a quick, "See you there, dad!" before heading out the door to pick up Cristina and Izzie. He knows he shouldn't complain. Most teenagers don't wake up until 2pm and they never want to spend time with their parents. Meredith wakes up earlier than he does most mornings and she loves to spend time with him at the ball park. That has never changed. In the past week she has been waking up even earlier than usual to workout with Derek and Mark. The three have become inseparable in the almost month they have been there. Every other morning she wakes up at 5am to get ready for their jog. They start out slow but eventually work up to running up and down the bleachers of the stadium. Normally Thatcher would have a problem with his daughter spending so much time with members of the opposite sex but he trusts Derek which means he could trust Mark. Thatcher takes a deep breath…Mark, he doesn't even want to know how she's going to react when she goes to the ballpark to see he is no longer there. It makes him want to stay home but he knows eventually he will have to deal with the wrath of Meredith. He is just not looking forward to it.

The closer they get to the regular season the more Meredith does to help around the team. She is getting used to all of her different jobs she will have as the bat girl or ball girl depending on the day. They rotate. Meredith drops Izzie and Cristina off in their seats before going into the clubhouse. The guys are already out on the field doing their warm-ups and taking batting practice. Meredith takes the game helmets out of each locker and puts it into each player's assigned helmet cubby in the dugout. Most of the bats are already in the bat box but the bats that have been left in the clubhouse she gets from the lockers and puts them in the box too. She flips on the radio broadcast and the TV since today's game will be broadcasted on ESPN. Sometimes the coaches or players would come into the clubhouse to see what they're saying on either broadcast.

_**We have a treat for you today folks. For those of you who haven't noticed there are a few new faces out there in Yankee uniforms today. Late last night negotiations with the Boston Red Sox have landed the Yankees with veteran Gregory House and closer Nick Hanscom. The Yankees traded minor leaguers Mark Sloan and Jerry O'Malley who is the brother of catcher George O'Malley. Talk about breaking up the family.**_

Meredith drops the handful of towels she held in her arms. Mark Sloan. Did they just say Mark Sloan? She looks up at the TV screen which has the details of the trade right there in front of her face. They traded Mark? They traded Mark and Thatcher didn't even tell her. She doesn't know whether to be angry or sad first. Her anger quickly took over and she marches through the stadium to Thatcher's office. She opens the door without knocking and walks in. She slams the door behind her and starts pacing back and forth in front of Thatcher's desk. "Gregory House? The man can barely walk let alone run the bases! What was all that stuff about the future of Yankees pitching if you didn't even want to keep him?" she yells. "Future Cy Young award winner? For who? Our rivals? You said the future of Yankee baseball and you get rid of him. You are unbelievable."

"Meredith, I know you're upset," Thatcher begins to say as calmly as he can. They had never really gotten into a fight before and he hopes that him being calm would calm her down a bit as well. No such luck.

"You know what? It's not even about me. You said those things in front of him. He thought you wanted him on the team. You gave him hope and then you just threw him out like some old pair of socks. You never said anything about trading him. I know you didn't know if you were going to call him up but you didn't need to send him away." She is still pacing and the more worked up she gets, the louder she gets.

"I know he is your friend but we needed a closer and we needed a home run hitter and we got those things. You of all people should know that we put the team above all else."

"You didn't even have the decency to tell me. I had to learn from the stupid TV announcer. You knew I would be upset. You're a coward and I hate you." She doesn't stick around for a response. She walks out of the office and slams the door behind her. Hate. The word he thought he'd never hear coming from his daughter's mouth. Perhaps that is what he was afraid of when he didn't tell her. He thought she would hear from Derek or Alex…not from the TV. Hate. She said she hates him. He knows she doesn't mean it but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Hate. The word echoes in his head over and over again. It hurts. It physically hurts to know that his daughter is so hurt and it's his fault. Hate. He betrayed the one person he cares for the most in the world. Hate. He tries to convince himself it's just a teenage thing. Maybe she'll be ok after cooling off for a little while. She can't hate him forever. There is that word again. Hate. That word hurts.

After going off on her father Meredith goes back down to the clubhouse to watch the rest of the game. She doesn't want to be out with the guys in the dugout. She doesn't want to hang out with her friends who are out in the stands. She doesn't want to hang out in the bullpen. It would just remind her of him. She wants to be alone and sulk.

_**It looks like the trade with the Red Sox has already paid off for the Yankees. Gregory House has just hit his 6**__**th**__** homerun of Spring Training to give the Yankees the first run of the game here in the 4**__**th**__** inning.**_

"Oh shut up!" Meredith yells at the TV. Had she really been sitting there for 4 innings already? It didn't feel that long at all. The TV is on and she is watching but she isn't really paying attention. She remembers all the good times she has had with Mark in the time she had been around him. She remembers what he said to her on her birthday. Somehow he knew that getting too attached would be bad for the both of them. Although she fought it and although they never did kiss she got attached anyway. She pulls out her phone and decides to send him a text message.

To Mark from Meredith: I didn't even get to say goodbye.

To Meredith from Mark: I'll see you in two days.

To Mark from Meredith: At least you'll get to play in the majors.

To Meredith from Mark: Yeah. I'll miss you…and Shep. You more though.

To Mark from Meredith: I'll take care of Derek for you.

To Meredith from Mark: Thank your dad for me. I have to go.

Meredith closes her phone and puts it back into her pocket. She rests her head in her hands as she listens to the rest of the game. Alex was taken out early to give the backup a chance to get some time in. He walks into the clubhouse to see Meredith sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He walks over and sits down next to her. He doesn't say anything. He can tell she doesn't want to talk. Instead of offering his shoulder to cry on or asking what's wrong he just puts his arm around her shoulders. She still doesn't say anything but she leans into him. "I wasn't supposed to get attached, Alex," she finally says, still staring straight ahead at the TV screen.

"I know what you mean," Alex mumbles.

She looks up, "what?"

"Nothing. Sorry about Sloan," he quickly says to change the subject.

_**Nick Hanscom gets the save and the Yankees win 5-4 over the Tampa Bay Devil Rays. We'll see you here tomorrow when the Cleveland Indians come to Legend's Field to try their hand at knocking down the on fire New York Yankees who have now won 4 games in a row. The game starts at 1:15pm eastern. Thank you all for watching and goodnight.**_

"I don't feel like going home tonight," she says as she stands up. The game is over which means any second now the guys will be coming into the clubhouse to take their showers and get changed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alex, see ya." She walks out into the dugout to begin cleaning up the equipment a bit. She takes a handful of bats to bring down.

"You know you don't have to do that, Meredith," Richard says as he grabs a few bats out of her hands.

"I know but I want to," Meredith says with a smile. While she cleans up the dugout Cristina and Izzie walk over and sit down to wait for her. Meredith takes a break and looks up where they're sitting. "He traded Mark."

"Wait, what?" Cristina asks, "Traded as in bye bye, we don't need you anymore?"

"Yup. He traded him to the Red Sox for House and Hanscom. House is as old as dirt. I'd be surprised if he made it the rest of the season without breaking a hip and Hanscom is not that good of a pitcher. If they needed a closer they could have had Mark do it. The worst part is that I didn't even hear it from him."

"That sucks, Mer, I'm sorry," Izzie says, "Look on the bright side, though, you still have Derek."

Meredith rolls her eyes. "Not helping." Meredith puts the helmets she had picked up back into the cubbies. "Let's get out of here. Let's go to Ybor."

"Green Iguana?" Izzie asks hoping that the answer is yes. The Green Iguana is a Bar & Grill in Ybor (which is Tampa's Latin Quarter). It's a restaurant by day and a bar/club by night. They never card them there. They have gone almost every weekend ever since Cristina got her driver's license. They go there just to have a good time. They could probably take a guy home any night they go there and Meredith has been known to on occasion but that is not what they need tonight. Tonight they just need a girl's night out.

"Of course, Iz, Meredith needs the Iguana tonight. Hurry up, Mer, we have to get changed."

Meredith hops up onto the dugout and they rush to the parking lot to where Meredith's car is parked. They drive to Izzie's house to get changed into something to wear in a club and not a baseball game. As they all get dressed Meredith can't help but think about what happened earlier in the day. She had never been mad at Thatcher let alone yelled at him like she did. She said things she didn't mean. She can't believe she told him she hated him. She certainly doesn't hate him but that doesn't mean she isn't mad at him. Staring down at her open phone she contemplates sending him a text message to at least tell him they would be staying over at Izzie's. She doesn't want him to worry about her. No matter how mad she is at him he is still her father. He is still in charge. She knows how much he hates text messages and she isn't even sure he knows how to send one back but she isn't in the mood to talk to him yet so this would be the only way of getting in touch with him.

To Dad from Meredith: Sleeping over Izzie's tonight.

To Dad from Meredith: I don't hate you.

**March 17 – Spring Training – Boston Red Sox New York Yankees 1:15pm**

Meredith woke up bright and early to start getting ready to go to the stadium. She will be working out with Derek before warm ups start. Even though Mark has been traded they decided to keep up their routine. Derek would be there anyway and Meredith feels more alive when she gets a good workout. She thought it would be a little weird with Mark not being there but once she got there and began to run the bleachers with Derek all of that was put out of her mind…at least for that moment. She decided she would try to race Derek up and down the stairs of the stadium. That turned out to be a huge mistake. Derek was up and down the stairs before she was even up them. She thought she had gotten better at it. They laugh together as she finally makes it back down the steps out of breath. She grabs her water bottle and almost drinks the whole thing.

"So we'll get to see Mark today," Derek says as they walk towards the clubhouse to change.

"I am so sweaty. If I use the showers will you watch to make sure no one comes in and sees?" Meredith says as she starts grabbing towels from the closet.

"Uh sure. No problem I guess." Derek isn't really sure how to react. She would be showering in an open shower that has no doors or anything like that. Would he be able to keep himself from peaking? He is only a man after all. He positions himself in front of the showers with his back turned. She makes sure he isn't looking and begins to undress. He tries to think about something, anything other than the fact that a beautiful girl is naked behind him. The sound of the water breaks his concentration of trying to think about anything else. How could be thinking of anything else? The sounds of the water hitting her body is making him visualize what she might look like.

"So what is your place like?" she asks. She figures she might as well break the silence that is between them. She felt kind of weird that he was just standing there not saying anything. It's a perfect opportunity to get a better understanding of what she will be living with.

"It's nothing too special. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms. I just have the basics since I only live there during the season. Couch, TV, kitchen, kitchen table. It's actually quite boring but I am hardly ever there that I don't really miss all of the other things that I have at home."

"Do you cook?" It seemed like an honest question. She could cook some things but if they wanted real meals she wouldn't be able to provide him with that.

"I am pretty sufficient in boiling pasta," he jokes, "No but honestly I am a pretty good cook. You won't have to worry there. We will be eating well. I'll make sure of it. Karev will probably be over to mooch some food off of us. He doesn't cook"

"Well I am glad you have two bathrooms because I need my shower time. Speaking of shower time…do you have any shampoo and conditioner?"

"Yeah I do in my bag. Hang on." He squats down to reach into his bag to get his hair products. "Um so how do I do this?"

"Just hold them out and I'll grab them." She begins to walk over to him. "Don't worry. If you accidentally see, you won't be the first guy to see me naked and you definitely won't be the last." She pauses. "But that doesn't give you a free pass or anything. I am just saying if it's an accident you don't have to feel bad."

"Gotcha." She grabs them from his hands and continues to shower. Soon after she gets the shampoo and conditioner from Derek she shuts off the water and throws a towel around herself.

"You can look now. I have a towel on," she says as she walks into the clubhouse.

Derek swallows hard as he turns around and she is running her fingers through her wet hair to slick it back. His eyes can't help but move all over her body. She looks beautiful. "Don't you think you should probably get dressed or something? You're making me nervous."

"What are you a virgin or something?" Meredith says after giggling. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm going to change in a second."

"I've had sex with plenty of girls…none of those girls were my boss's daughter though."

"So if he wasn't my father you'd have sex with me?" He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and closes it. "I'll just take that as a maybe." She winks, turns around to get her clothes, drops her towel, and begins to get dressed. His mouth hangs open as the towel seemed to have fallen in slow motion. He wants to look away but he can't. Nobody in their right mind would look away. He watches as she slowly pulls her panties up her legs, followed by her pants. She hooks her bra around her back and then puts her shirt on. As she turns around to face him he pretends to be looking at something on the wall. "If you're going to live with me you might as well get used to me naked or this will never work out." Before getting his reaction she walks out of the room. He looks over at the showers and begins to walk over to them. He needs a cold shower after that.

Meredith walks out into the dugout and waits for the rest of the team to show up. She had set up the whole dugout already so that job is done. Now she could just relax. Her attention moves to the third base side where the visitor's dugout sits. She knows at any moment Mark will come out of that dugout. She doesn't know what she will do when she sees him. Part of her wants to run over to him and jump in his arms and another part just wants to let him go. She figures she will do something in between so she doesn't look like a total nut job. She wonders if he will tell her when they get there or if she'll just have to wait and see. Nobody has come out of the other dugout yet when Alex joins her on the bench. She looks over at him and smiles hello.

"Waiting for Sloan?" Alex asks as he throws some gum into his mouth and begins to chew.

"Something like that. Does that make me pathetic?"

"Does wondering if Izzie is avoiding me make me pathetic?"

"We're both pathetic."

"I am going to go sign some autographs before batting practice." He points across the field. "It looks like your boy is out. You should go talk to him."

Meredith looks across the field to where Alex is pointing and sees Mark talking to one of the other pitchers that are on the team. They look like they're having a good time and she would hate to interrupt. The guy who is talking to Mark walks away and Meredith sees that as her opportunity to talk to him before someone else grabs him. She hurries around the back of home plate and practically jogs over to him. As soon as he sees her walking over to him he smiles. He can't help but smile. It had only been a few days since he had seen her last and he already misses being around her. "Are you sure you're allowed to talk to me?" he asks as he folds his arms over his chest and smirks.

"You don't look as good in that jersey as you did in ours," Meredith teases.

"Ouch, you really know how to kick a man when he's down, don't' you?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Did you guys workout today?" He had to ask. He has to know if things are going to just go on like normal without him. He feels like he has been kicked out of his family and will be forced to watch the rest of his family be happy while he is stuck in some orphanage. Ever since he was a little boy it was his dream to be on the Yankees. It hurts him so much that he was so close and it was taken so quickly from him. Not only did he lose his dream job but he lost his dream girl. He was just beginning to really feel something for Meredith. She made him want to actually try dating for once instead of sleeping with a different girl in every city he travels to. All that has changed, in one flick of a pen his whole life has been turned upside down and there is nothing he can do about it. All he can do is be thankful he is finally in the major leagues and show all the people who have ever doubted him that he is the best pitcher in the MLB.

"Yeah we did. At first I wasn't going to go because it didn't feel right without you there but I really do love how I feel when it's done. Oh but you'll get a kick out of this. I wanted to take a shower afterwards because I was all sweaty so I told Derek to make sure no one walked in. He stood there all stiff with his back towards me. I don't think he knew what to do with himself."

"The guy is a fruit. I would have joined you."

"I dropped my towel in front of him. I couldn't help it. I wouldn't have been surprised if he crawled up in the fetal position. He was so nervous."

"Man, I get traded and he gets to see the goods. That doesn't seem fair." She tucks her hair behind her ear. He just looks at her and he feels lost. He's going to live in Boston. He doesn't even know if he'll ever be back in New York. He isn't sure he could just forget her either. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll see you in May." She knows that doesn't make it any better but it's the only thing she could think of. She had been looking at the schedule the night before so she could count down the days before she would see him again.

"And after that?"

She sighs before saying, "September," in a defeated tone.

"So basically there is nothing we can do," Mark says then he wipes his hand over his mouth and chin before resting his chin on his hand.

"No I guess not." They stand there in silence for a bit just looking at each other and not really knowing what to say next. They both know that the more time they spend with each other the harder it will be to go their separate ways but just walking away is not as easy as it sounds. "This really sucks, huh?"

I am going to kiss you because I just have to and then you will go back over there to your dugout and that will be the end of it."

"Oh so it's that easy? Just like that it'll be over?"

"It has to be that easy, Mer, we don't have a choice." Mark leans in and kisses her softly. Softly turns into a little more passionately. Meredith's tongue leaves her mouth and gently plays with his lips. He opens his mouth and her tongue slides in. He pulls her closer to him as they get caught up in the moment. He runs his fingers through her hair and he finally pulls back slowly. They had both forgotten that they are in the stadium where there are fans and baseball players alike all staring at them. Meredith quickly gets embarrassed and runs back over to the first base side. She doesn't even stop in the dugout and she goes straight into the clubhouse and she doesn't return until the game is over. Not only can she not face the crowd again but she couldn't face Mark again. Nobody had kissed her like he did. She finally felt what it was like to be loved if only it were to be for just that moment. At least now she knows and now she has to let go. She has to forget it ever happened.


	6. Packing

March 30 – Off Day

**March 30 – Off Day**

Meredith woke up bright and early at 6am just like she always does. This time it isn't to get ready for her workout with Derek and it isn't time for her to get ready to go to the ball park but it is time to pack up her things to get ready to move to New York. She has already taken her shower and gotten dressed. Cristina and Izzie would be over at any minute to have some breakfast and to help her pack up. It has become their ritual since becoming friends. Even when they were 10 years old they would come over to spend their last day with their friend before she would have to leave with her father for 6 months. They're all grown up now and she isn't leaving with her father, she is going all by herself for the very first time. She is excited and scared all at the same time. She has never been out on her own and that is a scary thing but at the same time she is looking forward to it.

The smells that are creeping their way up the stairs from the kitchen tear Meredith away from her thoughts. They're familiar smells of her childhood. Pancakes, Thatcher is making pancakes. She smiles and almost runs down the stairs. She even skips the last 3 and jumps down the rest. Thatcher turns around when he hears her make her way into the kitchen. "I thought these would be the right way to start this morning. I'm leaving tonight so I won't get to send you off tomorrow."

"It's perfect. They smell so good." She starts to get the orange juice out from the refrigerator and sets up 4 places at the table. "Izzie and Cristina should be here any minute. I am going to go wait for them outside."

"It looks like it's turning out to be a beautiful day. Maybe we can have breakfast out on the patio this morning."

"Yeah that would be awesome," Meredith says as she makes her way through the living room and out the front door. Out there she sits out on the swinging chair and waits for her friends. Thoughts of Mark and what could have been start to plague her mind. She tries to think about other things. She thinks about what living with Derek might be like. She thinks about how nice it will be to have Alex over for meals. She knows she will miss her friends. She misses them more and more every year. She hasn't talked about it with Thatcher yet but she has decided that this is the last year she will be going to New York with the team. Next year she will get her own place and start her life by herself in Florida. She knows when the time comes to tell him will be hard for the both of them and that is why she is waiting for the right time.

She smiles when she sees Cristina pull into her driveway. She has Izzie with her. "Remind me why we always get together so early every year," Cristina says as she walks up the stairs to get onto the porch.

"To spend as much time together as we can before she ditches us again," Izzie replies.

"This will be the last year, I promise," Meredith says as she opens the door and they all walk inside. "My dad is making pancakes and eggs this morning. It's going to be well worth it."

They walk into the kitchen and Meredith begins to take the place settings outside to the table on the patio. Cristina and Izzie help by grabbing the pot of coffee, milk, sugar, and orange juice and put that on the table as well. They're not waiting too long before Thatcher brings out the platter of pancakes and eggs. They each grab their own food and put it on their plates. Cristina and Thatcher have coffee while Meredith and Izzie have orange juice. "I tried my own little something extra in the pancakes. I hope they came out ok," Thatcher says as Meredith cutting her first piece. The fork goes into her mouth and she doesn't even start chewing. She just freezes and savors the taste. She just looks up across the table to Thatcher and he looks at her. "Is something wrong?"

Cristina and Izzie both look at Meredith who seems to be a little glassy eyed like she may just cry. "Mer, are you ok?" Cristina asks.

Meredith finally chews and swallows. "These are the pancakes. These are her pancakes. They're mom's pancakes!"

Thatcher quickly cuts a piece for himself and shoves it into his mouth. His eyes go wide just as Meredith's did. "Oh my god," he says, still with food in his mouth.

"What did you use?" Meredith asks as she grabs a napkin from the table and a lipstick out of Izzie's purse. "I am writing this down. I may have to get it tattooed on my arm so we don't forget."

"Oh please don't mention tattoos, Meredith, it's bad enough you're going to be living with Derek while I am away."

"Which was your idea by the way." Meredith couldn't help rubbing it in that he'd rather her live with a guy than by herself. She didn't see the logic behind it but she isn't complaining. If she were to get stuck living with anyone on the team it would definitely be Derek. They already get along so well and they could continue their workout routine. She'd rather live in the condo though but Meredith has already accepted the fact that just won't be happening.

"I know," Thatcher says as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Apple sauce. I was trying spices this whole time and it was apple sauce." His eyes go glassy too but he refuses to let himself break down in front of Cristina and Izzie who already look like they're very uncomfortable. He looks to both of them and says, "I'm sorry. It's just that Ellis used to make these pancakes and we haven't been able to figure out the secret ingredient." He looks up at Meredith. "But now we have." Meredith writes down apple sauce on the napkin and walks into the kitchen to magnet it to the refrigerator.

"It's ok, Mr. Grey," Cristina says. "I've seen plenty of grown men cry." Meredith just glares at Cristina as she sits back down in her chair. Thatcher just laughs. He is used to Cristina's forwardness by now.

"They really are delicious," Izzie says as she stuffs another forkful into her mouth.

"So I have moved everything I am bringing into the guest room so I don't get tempted to bring anything more. If I need something else I will just buy it in New York," Meredith says.

"Good idea, Mer," Izzie says, "Learned from last year?"

"Oh yeah."

"You're rich. You should just buy clothes for here and buy clothes for there. That's what real rich people do," Cristina says. "You're a disgrace to all rich peopledom."

"Peopledom?" Meredith mocks. Meredith's phone goes off. It's the sound of a bat hitting a ball. It's a new feature. Sport sounds for ringtones. "Hm, it's Alex sending me a text." Meredith opens her phone to see what he wants.

From Alex to Meredith: I am outside your door and nobody is answering. Let me, in.

To Alex from Meredith: We are in the backyard.

"What does he want?" Izzie asks as she is trying not to sound too interested. Her nervous shifting in her chair tells a whole other story. They hadn't really talked since the birthday party. She just doesn't know where they stand or if it meant anything or if he even remembers her name. Well she knows he knows her because Meredith would give her little hints here and there that he was talking about her or asking about her but Meredith never gave her details. She would always say it's not her place to be in the middle. If they wanted to talk to each other, they would have to do it themselves.

"He's here."

Alex opens the gate that leads into the backyard and walks over to the patio where they are all sitting. He sits down next to Izzie which makes Izzie even more uncomfortable than she already is. "Good morning, Karev," Thatcher says, "Would you like some pancakes or eggs?" Cristina has to try hard to hold her laughter in. Seeing Izzie squirm is one of her favorite past times. She is just sitting in her chair with the biggest smile on her face. Meredith giggles at Cristina's happiness. Izzie kicks Meredith under the table to get her to stop. Meredith stops laughing and continues eating.

"Yes please," Alex says as he grabs Izzie's empty plate from her, "Can I use this?" Izzie just nods yes. He grabs a few pancakes and some eggs and puts them on his plate. He takes her utensils and starts to eat.

"So, Alex, what brings you here?" Meredith asks.

"I needed to ask you something and I was in the area so I decided to stop by instead of calling. I am glad I did because these pancakes are amazing." His plate is almost empty. He inhaled his food as if he hadn't eaten in months. All that is left are a little bit of his eggs and in one mouthful he is finished.

"A little hungry, Karev?" Cristina asks. She couldn't help make a comment. He probably could have won a contest for fastest pancake eater on the east coast.

"It's been a while since I had a meal. Izzie can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Izzie says. Alex begins to stand up but she stays where she is.

"In private?"

Izzie looks to Meredith for support, for an answer, for some kind of help. Is private really a place she should be with him? Last time they were in private she wound up naked. "You guys could talk in my room. Cristina and I will be in the guest room packing up my stuff," Meredith says as she begins to gather up the empty plates to bring into the kitchen. Cristina takes Meredith's lead and grabs all the cups. After they put the dishes in the dishwasher they run upstairs to the guest room. Izzie guides Alex up to Meredith's room.

Cristina and walk into the guest room and there are clothes and personal belongings all over the place. It looks like Meredith threw her things from one room to the other and that's practically what she did. Cristina is used to Meredith not being the most organized person in the world but it seems like a lot more things than last year. Cristina sits down on a clean spot on the bed and Meredith takes a seat on the floor. "You know they're probably banging on your bed, right? Or if they're not already at some point they will," Cristina says as she starts to fold a pile of shirts.

"Thanks…really…thanks for that mental image."

"I'm just saying it's probably going to happen. Oh my god, Mer, do you still have that poster of him hanging up on your wall?"

"Oh god!" Meredith shrieks as she begins to run towards the door.

Cristina catches her by the arm to stop her. "It's too late, Mer, it's too late. He's seen it and they're probably laughing at you." They walk back in the room and sit back down in their spots. "I wonder if he's going to look at himself while he's banging her."

"Enough! I don't even want to hear about it anymore."

In Meredith's room Izzie is leaning up against the closed closet door. She is standing in front of the poster of Alex that is hanging there trying to hide it. Alex slowly sits down on Meredith's bed. It kind of feels weird for him to be sitting there but there is nowhere else to sit and he was hoping that if he sat down it would ease the tension. Izzie stays where she is trying to save Meredith's dignity. For a while nobody says anything. He keeps looking at her and then looking back down at the ground. She can't help but stare. What could he possibly want to talk about? He's leaving in a day. The sex meant nothing to him, she knows this. So she is pretty confused as to why they are there.

"Listen, Iz, I am not going to lie and say that you haven't been on my mind ever since…that night. This newspaper article came out about me…about how I like to sleep with little girls." She begins to open her mouth to speak, to defend herself. She didn't tell anyone but Meredith and Cristina and she knows they're the only ones who know and they wouldn't spread anything like that around. "I know you didn't have anything to do with that but I still have to protect my reputation. I am a role model. Kids look up to me. I have endorsement deals that I need to keep. I can't have stuff like that being printed about me."

"So you don't want anything to do with me is basically what you're saying," she says as she looks at the floor. She fights the tears from her eyes. She can't even look at him. It hurts that someone would print that about him…about her.

"I am saying that I am leaving tomorrow and I won't be back to Tampa until next year. I am saying that you deserve better than me. I am saying that even though I do need to protect my own reputation I also need to protect you. You don't deserve what I have to offer." He puts his head in his heads and runs his fingers through his hair. Izzie understands what Alex is saying but she doesn't want to hear it. Part of her wants him to want to try. She wishes things were different but she knows that there is nothing she can do to change them. She could offer to move to New York with him but even she is not ready for a step like that. She doesn't think he'd want her there anyway…no matter what he says. She walks over to the bed and sits down next to him. He looks up at her as she puts a comforting hand on his knee. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm young. I'll bounce back." She smiles and he laughs.

"I feel like I owe it to you to show you that sex is not as horrible as the situation we were in last time. Plus you need to know that I am better than that in bed but that is more for my ego than anything." He looks up to laugh at his little joke. He turns to his left where Izzie is sitting ad he smiles. He is happy that she is laughing as well because it came out kind of nasty but it wasn't meant to be.

He runs his thumb up and down her chin as his eyes focus on her lips. He opens his mouth to ask her if it was ok and she leans in and kisses him. It's soft and sweet and she pulls back for a second only to go in again for another kiss, this time it is a little more passionate. He sucks on her bottom lip before pulling away once more. They're playing with each other, both not really knowing if it will be smart to do what they are both aching to do. She decides to take the first step to show him it's ok by taking her shirt off. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"It's more than ok, Alex, let's just do it before they start to get suspicious." There is a fire in her eyes and he now sees that she's not playing around. She wants him. She really wants him and he wants her. He quickly pulls his shirt up and over his head and throws it on the floor. She lies down on her back and he kneels above her. All the weirdness and insecurities of not only having sex in someone's house but on their friend's bed goes away. All there is in this moment is Izzie and Alex. He lowers himself to kiss her again this time she opens her mouth to let their tongues do the tango. She begins to grab at his belt and then his zipper. She needs him and those pesky pants are in the way. She finally gets his zipper down and takes the pants by the waist and pulls them down. She grabs his cock through his boxers and begins to work her hands up and down. He closes his eyes from the shiver that her touch sends through his spine. He quickly opens up her pants and pulls them down just as quickly. Her panties are already soaking wet. He looks into her eyes and smiles at what he has done to her already. He works her clit with his finger and she almost lets out a moan. She quickly stops herself though. He knows that he can't do too much foreplay or he'll risk her making noise. He leans down to kiss her and she strokes him faster. "We need a condom. We forgot last time. Meredith has them in her drawer."

Alex reaches into the drawer of the night stand next to the bed. He pulls his boxers off and quickly rolls it onto his now hardened cock. Before he goes in to kiss her again something across the room catches his eye and he looks over at it and he sees the poster. "Is that…is that me?" He starts laughing. "Oh my god, that IS me. I can't have sex with you while my poster is looking at me."

"Alex just fuck me, please, forget the poster!" she almost yells. He pulls her panties to the side and slowly lowers himself into her. It doesn't take long for him to quicken the pace. He knows he can't take all day and she just feels so good. She wraps her legs around his back and arches her pelvis to get closer to him. She needs him deeper and faster and faster and deeper. She can't help but slip out an, "oh god!" as she nears climax. He is ready to finish soon himself. With one more pump he finally gets release. He slowly pulls out of her and slides the condom off of his cock. He ties it in a knot and looks for a place to put it. He finds an empty plastic bag on the floor and drops it in. He drops the condom in it and ties a knot in that bag too. He walks over to where his boxers and pants are and puts them back on. He presses the air out of the bag and sticks it in his pants pocket. Izzie begins to put her clothes back on. She puts her pants and bra on and walks over to him and hugs him as her breasts rub up against him. He hugs her back and his rests his head on hers. "Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome." He bends over to pick up his shirt and puts it back on. "Goodbye, Izzie."

"Goodbye Alex." Alex kisses her on the cheek and walks out of the room. When Meredith's door opens Cristina and Meredith both look up. Alex waves goodbye and quickly finds his way to the stairs. Meredith and Cristina both look at each other and smile. They both know what just happened…on Meredith's bed. Izzie walks out of the room and into the guest room where Meredith and Cristina haven't really made any progress in packing. "Oh my god," is all she can say when she walks into the room.

"Yeah we heard," Cristina said with a snicker.

"You did?" Izzie asks almost mortified that they had heard her. She tried to be as quiet as she could but it was impossible to not let it out at all. The man was good.

"Yeah thanks for 'oh my godding' all over my bed," Meredith says.

"I know, I am so sorry, Mer," Izzie says as she takes a seat on the other side of the bed from Cristina and begins to fold up Meredith's pants.

"Don't worry about it. Unless one of us is sleeping with our dream man," Meredith says bitterly.

"I say just go to Boston before you go to New York tomorrow and tap that Sloan ass," Cristina says as she simulates smacking an ass with her hand.

"Isn't it the guy who taps the girl's ass?" Meredith asks as she zippers up one of the suitcases, "Well one is done."

"Yeah and only 6 more to go," Izzie says as she begins to stuff the jeans in a suitcase.

"I don't think it matters, Mer. You can tap his ass. Tap it good." Cristina stands up and continues her simulation of smacking an ass.

"No that's definitely a guy thing to say," Izzie says as she laughs.

"Well I'm not going to Boston anyway. It would just make it weirder. I'll see him in May."

"Who are you going to sleep with until then? King of the Dorks?" Cristina asks as she sits back down and starts stuffing clothes into a suitcase.

"Derek is really not that bad. I don't think I'll be sleeping with him though. We're just friends."

"Oh please, we know you. The man is hot even if he is a dork. I bet you'll be tapping that ass before May when you'll get to see your Boston hotness."

"Cristina, stop saying I'll be tapping that ass. It just doesn't work that way," Meredith says as she giggles.

"It'll catch on and then you'll all be saying it too. You'll see."

"Izzie, you know you're going to have to wash my sheets, right?" Meredith says. She still can't get the idea of her and Alex having sex in her bed. She has never even had sex in her bed and they get to.

"It's well worth it…believe me." She hasn't stopped glowing since after it happened. He had said some things to her that hurt but then he also said some things to her that showed her he cared. She'll take being cared about over being used any day of the week.

The rest of their time spent together they actually focused on packing up Meredith's belongings and not who is tapping whose ass, who has a crush on who, or how many months it will take Meredith to sleep with Derek after she moves to New York. It takes them a few hours but they finally finish. Meredith has to leave some things behind that she knows she will miss but there is just no more room. She is lucky Thatcher made arrangements with the airline to let her carry so many bags with her. She would be pushing it to try to bring anything more. Thatcher made them dinner before leaving for the airport. It was a special dinner. They never got to have dinner alone before Meredith leaving before. It was always with Thatcher and Izzie's mother as well. They got to have the girls only dinner that had always wanted. As the evening starts to wind down, reality starts to sink in. Meredith will be away from them for 6 months, 6 and a half if they make it to the World Series. Saying goodbye has always been the hardest part. They don't want to let her go. Every year she leaves for the season and they feel as if a little them has died until she returns. Even Cristina would admit to missing her best friend. At 9pm Izzie and Cristina get ready to leave. Meredith has an early flight in the morning and needs to get some sleep. They each give Meredith a hug goodbye, yes even Cristina, and they leave the house. Meredith closes the door behind them and heads to the guest room to sleep. There is no way she is sleeping on her bed that has sex written all over it. She'll have to ask Thatcher to get her a new one when she gets back.


End file.
